Cacería de brujas
by Galasu
Summary: Harry y Draco viajan en el tiempo por un error, y si quieren regresar a su tiempo tendrán que aprender a soportarse mutuamente...eventual salsh...TERMINADO!
1. Un bizarro error

Bien. Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia para torturarlos...después de mi debut en el yaoi con el de Tornasol se me ocurrió hacer este fic.

Este primer capitulo es bastante corto, pues solo es para explicar como comienza todo.

Espero les guste y también espero que me digan su punto de vista.

Nota: ese capitulo no está beteado...así que por favor disculpen los errores

Discalimer: Nada de lo relativo con Harry Potter y Cía. Me pertenecen, si no definitivamente no estaría escribiendo esto.

ADVERTENCIA!!!: esta es una historia de Yaoi, slash m/m, gays...como lo conozcas...si no te gusta hazme el favor de no leerlo, si envías flames solo me reiré un rato. Si te gusta adelante!!!

Summary: Harry y Draco viajan en el tiempo por un error (que original ¬¬) y si quieren regresar a su tiempo tendrán que aprender a soportarse mutuamente...eventual salsh

Fic dedicado a todos los parrots online^^.....y como unca falta un poco de comerciales:

Si te encantan las historias cursis de Lily y James checate las de Julili y si quieres leer fic realmente buenos de parejas diversas pasa a los de mi super-maestra-en-la-tecnica-de-escribir-en-tercera-persona: STARSHINE CRYSTAL!!! 

Quiero también mencionar a GaBrIeLa por si aportación del nombre!!...GRACIAS!!!! (lean sus fics^^)

Ahora si:

                                                             **Cacería de brujas**

**                                                                  Por: Gala**

**Un bizarro error**

-Listo- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía lo que había en su mano.

EL chico de cabellos negros dejó sobre la mesa el extraño reloj de arena que mas que nada parecía hecho de chatarrería. Revisó lo que estaba al lado.

-Varita...listo....Capa invisible...listo...pollo de goma...listo. Muy bien Harry  --siguió con su monólogo – Has hecho cosas estúpidas en tu vida y esta definitivamente no es la excepción pero al menos esta tiene un poco más de sentido, pero como sea APEGATE AL PLAN!!.

Así que sin más miramientos tomó el reloj de arena y los otros artefactos que había estado preparando desde antes. Salió por la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió a buscar un salón vacío en donde llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan.

******************************************************************

Salió de su frío cuarto rumbo a un salón en donde poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Los ronquidos de Crabbe no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo. 

Fue escaleras arriba sin fijarse muy bien en lo que hacía y se metió en el primer salón que encontró con la puerta abierta y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Apretaba la carta en su mano recordando las últimas palabras que su padre le dijera antes de subirse al tren. Pero unos pasos muy cerca lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, evaluando su situación decidió que era mejor esconderse entre las sombras a salir corriendo.

Así que siguiendo su instinto se agazapó en una parte donde la luz de la luna menguante no alcanzaba a llegar. Viendo así como un bien conocido chico de cabellos negros e increíble mente alborotado entraba al lugar murmurando para sí mismo.

Algo le decía que tenía que irse de ese lugar, pero por alguna razón que nunca alcanzó a comprender se quedó en donde estaba, observando al chico...

********************************************************************

-Bien, esto ya no puede fallar- y haciendo caso omiso del cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en el estómago tomo el giratiempo y se dispuso a darle vueltas pero algo más lo detuvo. 

Una mano en su brazo que intentaba detenerlo. Pero en ves de lograr su cometido hizo que el reloj cayera al suelo en un gran estrépito y se rompiera. El moreno muy molesto dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que lo había detenido, y seguía agarrando su brazo.

-Definitivamente eso no estaba en plan- Pensó para si mismo- MALF....!!-fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el salón quedara completamente vacío

--_--_--_--_--_--_

Bueno aquí está el primer capi...espero les guste...espero sus reviews por que si no recibo una cantidad decente (entiendase como más de tres) no creo seguir escribiendo...para que malgastar espacio con una historia que no pega?....

Gala


	2. La Santa Inquisición?

Que onda!!...Después de una gran pelea ayer con ff.net que terminé subiendo como cuatro veces el mugre fic aquí esta el segundo Capi. Como hoy en la mañana andaba de buenas (menos después de física que casi sufro un colapso nervioso) decidí escribirlo . Y aquí está.  
  
Cabe aclarar que tal ves tenga algunas incoherencias históricas pero pues no creo que lo vallan a usar para consulta^^-  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las que me enviaron reviews. Espero este capitulo les guste.  
  
Quiero agradecer a la mejor Beta Reader del mundo: Starshine Cristal!!1...y este fic va dedicado a todos los parrots online (como siempre) y a todos ustedes que lo leen!!! Y también gracias a GaBrIeLa por el nombre del fic.  
  
Tabién me gustaría saber si quieres que los capitulos sean así o mas largos. La verdad no se cada cuanto exactamente voy a estar actualizando pero si por algo me tardo mucho en algún capitulo échenle la culpa a mis maestros que exageran con la tarea, lo que si sé es que si alguna ves me tardo mucho no va a ser más de una semana.  
  
Una última cosa, como ya dije antes subí el fic como cuatro veces encontes puede que en eso se me haya perdido algún review...si me mandaste y no lo contesté es por eso...sorry!! U_U*  
  
Y pues lo de siempre:  
  
Disclaimer: Por lástima ninguno delos personajes me pertenece si no sería la Gala mas feliz del mundo  
  
Moryn: No se que pasó pero tu review me llegó como seis veces jajaja...ya me había emocionado ¬¬. Claro que voy a escribir mas...esperemos que te guste...Un beso!  
  
Maika yugi: o.O te importaría no leerme la mente? ^_^ pues si tienes razón en las dos cosas...pero no le digas a nadie ^_~. Está bien prometo ya no poner un limite de reviews pero es que hace poco tuve que borrar una historia que subí hace casi un año y que no había recibido ni un solo review...Pues por eso lo dije...pero prometo ya no hacerlo^^. Por cierto tu me mandaste un review del Fic de Espejos? Jajaj muchas gracias...aunque yo no había hecho pensando en el espejo de OESED...pero ahora que lo pienso si queda ^^jajaja ...Gracias por leerlo...Un beso!!  
  
Moony: Que bueno que te guste!!. Muchas gracias, espero también te guste este...Un beso!  
  
Val: Si exactamente..bueno ya verás en este capi. Yo les tengo lástima no va a ser un viaje fácil definitivamente. Que bueno que te gustó, espero siga así. Un beso!  
  
Kat basted: Que onda!. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?...Por que tu nick?...digo aquí (donde yo vivo) "gata" no es un sobrenombre de los mas bonitos ^_^ jajajaja...Que bueno que te gustó, la verdad si pienso haerlo de varios capitulos, si tienes alguna opinión o sugerencia no dudes en decirme!!. Yo también opino que VIVA EL SLASH!! Es la onda ^_^.Por supuesto que voy a leer tu fic. Tal ves mañana lo haga pr que tengo mucha tarea^jajaja...apuesto que está muy bueno...Un beso!!  
  
GaBrIeLa: Que bueno que te gustó y musisisisisisismas gracias por el nombre del fic!! No se ni como agradecértelo jajaja..en serio que no se me ocurría nada. Lo de pollo del goma se me ocurrió por que ya me estaba dando el simple jajajajaa...un beso!!  
  
Radfel: SI!! Yo también amo a esta pareja. A decir verdad apenas es mi segudno capi de yaoi y claro el otro también es de otros dos. Que significa que se haya puesto chacal? O.o...jajajaja..Que bueno que te gustó...espero este capi también  
  
Starshine Cristal: Sé que me dejaste review pero uno de los tuyos fue de los que se me borró supongo o si no es que no me dejaste ninguno jajajajaja...de todos modos no podía dejar sin contestarte algo a ti aunque no me hayas preguntado nada jajajajaja....si encuentras alguna forma más rapida para lo del template de nuestro blog me dices!!^por que en serio esta bien gacho JAAJAJAJA...besos!!!  
  
Ahora si:  
  
Cacería de brujas  
  
Por: Gala  
  
¿¡La santa inquisición?!  
  
-MALFOY!!!!! - Terminó la ya anteriormente comenzada frase, pero la palabra se perdió en el aire al darse cuenta en donde estaban.  
  
Parecía un mercado lleno de gente, la mayoría andrajosa. Había puestos por todos lados y de algunos llegaba el olor de la carne cruda. Todo apuntaba a que las suposiciones de los dos chicos eran ciertas...menos por un detalle.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio.  
  
Y no solo eso, sino que la gente los miraba directamente como si fueran alguna exposición de circo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que una vos temblorosa rompió el silencio diciendo la acusación más temida.  
  
-BRUJERÍA!!!!  
  
Oh, oh. Se armó la gorda (Gala: o el pandemonio como sea ^_^) (Starshine cristal: Ni que fuera una rebaja : P)  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la gente se había vuelto loca. Las personas gritaban, corrían y chillaban cosas incoherentes en las que se podían descifrar palabras como "Brujos...Demonios...Herejes..."y muchas otras mas que se perdían entre los gritos de histeria. Totalmente desconcertados los dos muchachos no se movieron ni un centímetro, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.  
  
Una figura se abrió paso entre la masa humana congregada en torno de ellos.  
  
Lo que vieron hizo que el rubio soltara una risita: Era un hombre de estatura, con barba y portaba un uniforme que denotaba autoridad...menos por las mallas.  
  
-¿Es verdad de lo que os acusan?- Preguntó con una voz grave.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó el moreno totalmente confundido.  
  
-Esta gente asegura haberlos visto aparecer de la nada- Continuó la-barba- con-pies.  
  
-Pues obvio- contestó Malfoy de malas pulgas-Es lo es lo que suele suceder cuando se usa un giratiempo Y PEOR SI ESTÁ MAL HECHO!!!  
  
-Sus nombres- exigió el "señor" sin inmutarse.  
  
-Harry Potter y Draco-soy-un-estúpido Malfoy -Respondió Harry  
  
-Muy bien...-Dijo el "hombre" de mallas sacando un largo papel enrollado - Señores Harry Potter y Draco soy-un-estúpido Malfoy. Por el poder que me otorga la Iglesia y la Santa inquisición...  
  
-¿I..In..Inquisición?...???!!!!- murmuró Harry mientras sentía el alma en los pies.  
  
-¿Que dices?-Preguntó Draco de mal talante  
  
-M...Ma...Ma....Ma..-Intentó decir el chico de gafas.  
  
-Vamos Potter, tu puedes dar mas que eso- Lo alentó el otro.  
  
-Mal....Malfoy....CORRE!!!!- Y sin detenerse un segundo para mirar hacia atrás tomó al rubio por la manga de la túnica y comenzó a correr.  
  
"No me detendría por nada del mundo" pensó Harry al escuchar a la gente persiguiéndolo "A menos de que pasara Voldemort en tutú...lo cual pensándolo bien haría que correría más rápido por el horror de la imagen..."  
  
Corrieron por callejuelas enlodadas pasando por casitas destartaladas, pero podían seguir escuchando a la gente corriendo tras ellos.  
  
Siguieron a través de callejones hasta que ya no podían seguir más.  
  
-Pst Pst-Escucharon tras ellos.  
  
Voltearon para encontrar a alguien que los invitaba a entrar a su casa y sin pensarlo mas buscaron asilo en ese lugar.  
  
La puerta se cerró tras ellos. El lugar estaba en penumbra. Fuera, en la calle pudieron escuchar a sus perseguidores pasar de largo y el silencio cayó otra vez entre ellos.  
  
Se escucharon unos pasos cerca y a unos dos metros de ellos se vio una vela que se encendía alumbrando el lugar.  
  
Sin decir nada, la mujer que sostenía la vela les indicó que le siguieran.  
  
Se voltearon a ver y asintieron. Cualquier rastro del antiguo odio era enormemente opacado por el miedo y la duda.  
  
******* ******************* ************** ***********  
  
Espero les haya gustado ese capi no olviden decirme que piensan cualquier duda comentario o sugerencias se reciben de brazos abiertos.  
  
Esta "escritora" babeada por una rubia (laika...perra color dorado) se tiene que despedir por que tiene que hacer tarea de Individuo y sociedad...pero mejor ni me quejo por que fue en esa clase que escribí esto^^ jajaja...pero que Jilili no se entere por que me lincha JJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Gala (con las piernas adoloridas) 


	3. Sociedad secreta

Bueno aquí está el tercer capi por fin!!... Lástima que mi conexión a internet esté tan mal...pero en cuento vuelva a tener lo subo!!..

Bueno en este ya se va a ver mas o menos la trama del Fic. Espero les guste y no olviden mandar reviews.

Y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que leen esto y a Julili por ser todo menos apoyo, y a Starshine Cristal por ser tan buena onda y tan maravillosa escritora y Beta reader.

También un saludo a Sareth, que aunque odia a Harry Potter con cada fibra de su ser (y valla!!) me ha sacado varias veces de bloqueos con sus SUPER HISTORIAS.....(BOBOMOVIL!!! NO MAMES!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **Meche se retuerce de risa en el suelo y le dan espasmos a falta de aire***)

Respuestas!!!:

**Maika Yugi:** JAJAJAJ...pues poshita de ti, yo también ya comencé la escuela y la neta no se como le hago para alcanzar a escribir con tantas tareas ^_^....pues ya ves que no son paranoias las tuyas....igual y terminas sabiendo el final...eso no sería agradable jajajajaja :P ...y si, si llevan sus varitas...eso sería algo tan estúpido que ni siquiera Harry lo haría jajajajaja....bueno que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Me siento halagada!!! ^_^ .

**Moniq**: la vdd no se que valla a pasar en Hogwarts...supongo que todos los extrañarán...tal ves haga uno donde veamos como están los demás jejeje...que bueno que te gustó!!^_^ un beso!!!

**Ale**: Prometo hacerlos mas largos...solo que ya se había acabado el día ejejejeje...que bueno que te gustó...un beso!!

**Aspid**: Ehhh!! Que bueno es verte por aquí jajajajaja....bueno creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poquito...no mucho no e preocupes..pero primero que los pobres vena que onda con ellos ^_^....espero te siga gustando!!!!....un beso^_^ 

**Starshine crystal**: pues igual y si sé hablar chino...por eso te entiendo jajajajajaja....pero no, no se...jajajaj tu sigue enviando reviews!!!...y ya actualiza ¬¬

**Kathy**: que bueno que te gustó!!!...pues aquí esta el otro capi, espero que me des tu opinión ^_^...supongo que Draco no está muy feliz...pero ya habrá tiempo de venganza...supongo jajajaja...un beso!!!

**Kat Basted**: jajaja...pues muy extraño lo de tu nick ^_~, bueno en este capitulo ya vas a ver quien es la mujer extraña....espero así tenga un poco mas de sentido la trama :P...espero te guste!!!!...un beso

**Amazona verde**: Hey! Sorry que no te contesté en el capi pasado pero no me había llegado tu review!! ^_^ bueno que bueno que te gustó!!...y a ver si ya los puedo hacer mas largos jejejejeje...un beso

Ahora si.....

                                                         Sociedad secreta 

                                                                          Por: Gala Capitulo tres: Sociedad secreta 

Caminaron por un oscuro pasillo siguiendo a la extraña mujer, mientras nadie decía nada.

Comenzaron a bajar escaleras pobremente alumbradas por unas velas colgantes como las del Gran Comedor.

Luego siguieron bajando por espacio de unos diez minutos. Se podían ver algunas estalactitas en el techo de piedra mientras su respiración se condensaba delante de ellos.

Por fin llegaron al final de la escalera donde había una gran puerta de madera.

La mujer la abrió y los dejó pasar.

Dentro había una mesa redonda con unas quince personas sentadas alrededor. La habitación estaba muy sobriamente decorada.

La mujer fue a tomar lugar junto a un hombre de barba roja.

-Nombres- Exigió uno de los presentes, tal ves el mas viejo de todos.

-Y vuelve la burra al trigo- murmuró Harry suspirando. (Starshine crystal: ah? Que quiere decir eso?....Gala: mmm algo así como que: "vuelven a lo mismo!!"^_^)

-Preséntense ustedes- demandó Draco.

-¡Creo que no están en posición de exigir nada!-rugió otra persona: un hombre de mediana edad y largo cabello color café.

-¿Y se podía saber que derecho te da de decidir si estoy o no en posición de algo?- siseó Draco en todo retador.

-Como si no lo supieran!- rugió el hombre de nuevo dando un golpe a la mesa- ¡Pusieron en peligro a toda la sociedad mágica exponiéndose de esa manera! Suerte que Sirene los vio y vino a avisarnos.

Todos los ojos seguían fijos en ellos.

-Ahora bien.- dijo una mujer poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a ellos- Mi pregunta es como se las arreglaron para aparecerse a mitad del mercado si es bastante obvio que están por debajo de la edad permitida.

-Yo creo que...- comenzó Harry

-No es de lo que usted crea- susurró la señora acercándose peligrosamente. Es de lo que hicieron y sobre el castigo que merecen...

-Me niego a que me castiguen por algo tan estúpido- rezongó Malfoy.

Si las miradas mataran Draco estaría pudriéndose ya por la intensa mirada que le dirigió la señora

-Edel, creo que es suficiente- Dijo de nuevo el mas anciano de todos cruzando las manos muy a la manera que lo hacía Dumbledore- Creo que debemos escuchar su versión, pero por favor serían tan amables de decirnos sus nombres?

Y sin ninguna otra alternativa tuvieron que responder:

-Harry Potter

-Draco Malfoy

Hubo un murmullo de sorpresa entre los presentes que no hizo más que aumentar la expectación de los dos adolescentes.

-Y se puede saber que hacen un Potter y un Malfoy por aquí?...y juntos?-Preguntó otro señor con un extraordinario parecido a Filch.

-¡Eso es lo que intento decir!-exclamó Harry comenzando a molestarse- Tuvimos un pequeño incidente con un giratiempo.

-¿Con un que?-preguntó Sirene.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte Potter, si supieras un poco de historia recordarías que los giratiempos no se inventaron sino hasta 1943-dijo Malfoy en un todo de yo-lo-sé-todo.

-Es una especie de reloj de arena que sirve para viajar en el tiempo-respondió Harry ignorando el comentario de Malfoy.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?-Preguntó el antiguo Filch- ¿Es eso posible?

-Pues eso parece-comentó Harry sarcásticamente-Nosotros venimos de 1996.

Los presentes los miraban desconcertados, dudando entre creerles o no.

-Pues por lo que sé puede ser cierto. He sabido últimamente  de los Potter y de los Malfoy y ninguna de las familias tiene descendientes llamados Draco o Arru.

-Harry-corrigió este

-Como sea-dijo la señora- ¿Tienen alguna forma de probar lo que dicen?

-No. Hubo un pequeño accidente y el giratiempo se rompió, es por eso que llegamos aquí. Estaba programado para ir al año 1981, por eso mismo necesitamos hacer otro para poder regresar a nuestro tiempo-explicó Harry-Pero hay un pequeño problema, todos los ingredientes que usé se encuentran en Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo el rubio mientras le daba un pisotón. 

-¿¿¡¡Pero que dices!!??- gritó Harry- ¡¡¡¡Fuiste tu quien lo rompió!!!!

-Basta- interrumpió de nuevo el más viejo – supongo que podemos confiar en la palabra de estos jóvenes magos, pero me temo que no podemos ayudarlos mucho. Hay una habitación disponible aquí para que pasen la noche, pero mañana tendrán que comenzar su camino hacia el norte. Les daremos algunas provisiones y dos caballos. Serán varios días de camino hasta aquél castillo. Espero que entiendan que es por su seguridad y por la nuestra también.

-Claro, claro – respondió Harry vagamente, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Se levanta la sesión- dijo- por favor Sirene acompaña a estos jóvenes a la habitación y que los elfos les manden comida.

Y haciendo caso a las señas de ella la siguieron nuevamente.

Llegaron a una habitación al parecer en un tercer piso (que amplio es este lugar!- pensó Harry). Era blanca y adornada con varias pinturas pero solamente tenía una cama.

-Bueno–dijo Malfoy ceremoniosamente –Espero que el suelo sea muy incomodo, disfrútalo.

-Ni hablar, pido la cama.

-¿Estás loco? Soy mayor y más guapo, tengo preferencia.

-¬¬ Sí…, cómo no…

-Además no creo que te importe cederme el lugar.

-Claro que si!

-En serio? Oh gracias, no tenías que molestarte Potter – dijo burlonamente mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Harry se quedó muy confundido viendo por la ventana mientras escuchaba a Malfoy acomodarse para dormir y sorprendido de lo rápido que había anochecido. 

Se dirigió a la cama y tumbó a Draco para acostarse ahí.

Así siguió media hora de luchas hasta que extrañamente los dos quedaron acostados en la cama.

"Va a ser una aventura muy larga y tortuosa" pensó Harry mientras tomaba una de las almohadas para asfixiar a Malfoy.

******************* *************** ****************

Bueno esto fue todo por hoy....recuerden que todo tipo de reviews están recibidos...flames para reír un rato...envíen ideas, dudas y todo lo que quieran!!.

En el próximo capitulo nuestros "heroes" comienzan su viaje que no es tan fácil como creían.

UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS PARROTS ONLINE!!!

Gala


	4. Dejando la ciudad

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón.....ahora si que me tardé mucho en actualizar pero fueron por cosas que no estuvieron en mis manos, exámenes, tareas a lo baboso, que se pierda el fic....como sea, aquí está por fin. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi Beta Reader (la mejor del mundo) Starshine Crystal en serio no se como sigue aguantando leer mis rarezas en borrador.

Un eterno agradecimiento a GaBrIeLa2 por su aportación del nombre del fic.

Respuestas!!:

Nicky_Ch@n: Pensé que era un poquitín obvio para que había querido ir a 1981...pero igual y en un capitulo futuro van a tener estos dos una conversación sobre ese tema...creo que como dentro de dos capitulos. Que bueno que te está gustando, espero también te guste este. Un beso!.

Nicky Felton: Que bueno que ya terminaste examenes, sorry por que el otro día no pudimos hablar, pero la neta no me acuerdo por que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo...Gracias por todo!! Y suerte en el cole!!!...Un besote....

Murtilla: Me siento halagada de que te esté gustando, a que te referías con "que dejen la caga en la ciudad"?...si es que quieres que hicieran algo que les trajera problemas para luego...eso va un poquitín mas adelante..pero mejor no cuento mucho jejejejejeje. Si, si es yaoi...pero estoy pensando en tomármelo ligero al rato..ya al final tendrán lo que quieran ^^. Un beso

Kathy: Que onda...me siento halagada de que te guste como escribo ***sonrojo***. Pues no, no están en la era de Salazar, Godric y compañía...Gracias por tu notita...no se me había ocurrido poner a Harry que no sabía montar, pero luego me acordé de Buckbeack y pues esto fue lo que salió. Así que si es gracioso? Espero te siga gustando!!...Un besote.

GaBrIeLa: Que bueno que te gustó!!...en serio te hicieron reír esos chistes? JAJAJ.quien lo hubiera dicho!!...yo pensé que mas bien eran patéticos...pero total...en serio que bueno que te gustó!!..Un beso

Paola: Eeeh!! Que bueno que te gustó!!...aquí está la sig parte. Espero tmb te guste!! Un beso

Cygni: Que onda!!...hey, me agrada tu nick jajaj..es tan extraño...como sea, pues eventualmente terminarán bien, pero no por el momento jejejeje...Un beso!!

Aspid: Pues si da algo pequeñito...pero ya vendrá mayor jejejejejeje. Si, van a ser varios días de viaje, y por ahí van a empezar rocesillos jejejejejeje...que bueno que te gustó!!!...un besote!!.

Julili: Estupida jajajajaja...bien que me amas para que te haces? ^O^... Recuerda que sé donde vives y sé llegar así que abstente de mandar flames y ese nick de little shiny star nada mas no hee? Jajajaja. Un beso!!...aunque no lo quieras ¬¬

Aquí está..

**                                                  Cacería de brujas**

**                                                      Por: Gala**

**Dejando la ciudad**

Lo despertaron unos gemidos al lado suyo; unos gemidos de dolor y desesperación.

Volteó a ver a la persona de la que provenían esos sonidos para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sus facciones mostraban una cara de total horror.

-¿Potter?- murmuró con un poco de preocupación.

-¡Potter!- repitió mas enérgicamente, aunque con la voz esta vez temblando al ver que el chico se sacudía fuertemente.

Una sola lágrima escurrió por los ojos del moreno, lo cual realmente preocupó al rubio-¡POTTER! -volvió a gritar mientras sacudía a Harry.

El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de enfocar a la figura que estaba frente a el. Nada.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó con pesadumbre al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Sintió como las manos que lo sujetaban por los hombros lo dejaban cuidadosamente sobre la cama, para luego empujarlo y tirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó muy enojado.

-No me vuelvas a despertar así!!- reclamó Draco, aunque Harry pudo notar un deje de preocupación en la voz 

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó, aún molesto, mientras tomaba sus lentes de la mesita de noche.

Su discusión fue zanjada al escuchar una puerta que se abría, dejando paso a una pequeña criatura.

-El desayuno ya está listo- dijo con una reverencia -El amo pide su presencia; dice que luego podrán subir a alistarse- y diciendo esto se alejó por donde había llegado.

Bajaron al comedor para encontrarse con una mesa rectangular en la que había, fácil, cuarenta lugares, aunque solo nueve estaban ocupados.

-Buenos días- saludó Harry al entrar al salón.

-Buenos días- contestó Edel –Vengan, tomen asiento.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en las sillas que Edel les ofrecía, a cada lado del señor más viejo, quedando así uno en frente del otro. Todos los demás los veían en silencio.

-Creo que por los acontecimientos de anoche no pude presentarme bien- dijo el más viejo llamando la atención de todos- Mi nombre es Abeler O'Conell. Ahora bien, conforme a lo de su viaje hacia el norte; tenemos ya dos caballos cargados con provisiones, algunas túnicas y elementos básicos como un mapa que incluye marcadas unas casas de descanso.

Me encantaría acompañarlos, pero soy mas necesitado aquí. Lo último que me queda por agregar es recordarles que no deben hacer ninguna muestra de magia por su propia seguridad.

Ahora sí...A comer!!- y diciendo esto la comida apareció en frente de ellos.

Todos comían en total silencio, menos por el eventual "¿Me pasas la jarra de jugo?" o cosas parecidas.

Draco apenas comía, absorto en sus pensamientos sobre que tanto mal había hecho en su vida como para merecer semejante castigo, aunque muy dentro de el sabía que bien era una aventura que muy pocos envidiarían, era una magnífica oportunidad. No sabía para qué...pero lo era.

Estiró una mano para agarrar una tostada, dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno subieron de nuevo a su habitación para tomar un baño y alistarse para partir.

El primero en entrar al baño fue Harry, dejando a un muy molesto Draco en la habitación.

Veinte minutos después Harry salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y la otra en la mano secándose el cabello.

Draco volteó para tomar sus cosas para entrar al baño. Cuando volvió a voltearse Harry ya traía puesto un pantalón negro y se estaba poniendo la camisa. Draco no pudo evitar ver su musculoso torso mientras el otro deslizaba sus manos por los botones.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusto o qué?- preguntó Harry con sorna.

-No- contestó Draco con un tono frío- Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta de que te pusiste la camisa al revés.

Tremenda escapada.

Tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño.

"¿Que fue eso?" se reprendió a sí mismo mientras disfrutaba de una ducha de agua caliente "No porque lo tenga que aguantar ahora significa que lo puedo ver así...o no?"

Media hora mas tarde estaban ya en la caballeriza de Belus Filch (sucedió que sí se apellidaba como su conserje). 

-¿Han montado alguna vez?- preguntó Belus.

-Sí.

-No.

-Bueno señor Potter, no es muy difícil- dijo guiándolo hacia un hermoso caballo negro- La clave está en la rienda. Venga; ponga el pie aquí y suba.

Después de varios intentos y unas risas de Draco por fin lo logró.

-Ahora sostenga la rienda con la mano izquierda y si va a usar la cuarta, agárrela con la derecha. Recuerde tener las piernas un poco apretadas contra el caballo.

-Ahora entiendo porqué casi me mato con Buckbeack- murmuró Harry y para su sorpresa Draco rió.

-Hubieras visto tu cara de espanto ese día- dijo entre risas

-¬_¬. No es gracioso Malfoy. 

-La verdad Potter, sí lo es.

-Y recuerden llegar a casas de descanso (Starshine cristal: que no se llaman tabernas o estancias esas cosas?...Gala: tienen otro nombre...pero no me acuerdo!! ^O^ ) si no quieren matar a los caballos.

-Entendido.

Y diciendo esto Draco subió a un caballo de color gris con patas peludas.

-¡Mucha suerte!- se despidió Abeler junto con Sirene y Edel.

"¿De dónde salieron?" se preguntó Harry.

-Cuídenlos mucho- pidió Belus – Si quieren les puede poner nombre- concluyó como si fuera lo mas tentador del mundo.

Y con esto comenzaron a caminar.

Harry sentía que se le movía todo el mundo a cada lento paso del caballo.

-No, no, no, Potter. No me sorprende, pero lo estás haciendo mal- dijo Draco acercando su caballo muy elegantemente- Estás demasiado ti...CUIDADO!!- Gritó Draco, agarrando a Harry por la cintura cuando éste casi se caía.

Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros haciendo que Harry se sonrojara al sentir la respiración de Draco contra su piel.

Inmediatamente se separaron.

-¿Me decías?- dijo Harry con voz ronca.

-Estás muy tieso- repitió Draco- así sólo te vas a caer o a lastimar.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Draco Malfoy estaba preocupado por el? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no fuera tan desagradable después de todo...

******** ******* ****** ***** **** **

**Bueno eso fue todo por esta ves, prometo intentar escribir más rápido...recuerden enviar reviews con propuestas y comentarios.**

**Próximo capitulo....Una doncella en apuros?**

**Gala**


	5. Una pequeña disculpa

Hola, esto mas que un capitulo es una pequeña notita de disculpas. No he podido actualizar por que mi compu se fregó...creo que se lo fundió algo, pero apenas la van a mandar a checar así que no estoy muy segura para cuando suba el otro, de todo corazón espero no tardar mucho por que a fin de cuentas ya tengo el capi escrito, solo falta subirlo ^^....el otro problema, que muy "amablemente" julili me acaba de recordar es que puede que esté castigada por mis buenas calificaciones en mate....rogaremos por que no me castigues ;_;  jajajaja.

Bueno me voy por que aquí me están apurando jejejeje...por cierto Si les gusta la pareja de lily/james lean "Apasionada desición" de julili  que está bailando aquia mi lado con una serpiente de madera (que miedo jejeje)

Espero nos veamos pronto.

Un beso

Gala


	6. Desviándose

Hola!!! Por fin el siguiente capi!!!... ah estoy tan feliz de ya subir. Gracias por las condolencias a quienes me las mandaron jejeje…pues no me castigaron!!! Aaah!!! Siento como el aire de felicidad entra a mis pulmones!! (ash que cursi jaajajaja). Pero ahora si que me tardé por que después de pelearme (junto con julili) un rato con Jacob por que me quitó el cuaderno donde escribo este fic (y otros que jamás publicaré)…lo perdí jajaja hasta que por fin lo encontré en mi locker…así que celebrando esto publico este cpai.

Les advierto que este capi no está beteado pues ya tenía muchas ganas de subir jejejejeje, pero aún así le agradezco a mi beta mas que nada por aguantarme  :P

También una atenta nota: si eres jacob: NO LEAS ESTO!!!!....yo te avisé y te expliqué mil veces que era yaoi pero ni caso me hiciste, ahora no me vengas con cosas que vomitaste y quien sabe que….jajajaj que mensito estas^^-… quien te quiere jaky-pooh!!!! 

Este capi está medio aburridón pero era indispensable para el próximo jejeje….

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews!:

**Abril:** Que bueno que te gustó!. Si me refiero a posadas, pro recuerdo como que tenían otro nombre…pero total jejeje…espero te guste este capi!.Un beso!

**Kat**** basted: Hermione?! Jajaja no, no, no, ella no es :p imagina! Que horror jajajaja…Pues si, estos dos van a terminar llevandose "muy bien", pero van a tener que pasar por varias cosas que mi retorcida mente les esta planeando jejejejeje….no importa que no sean largos tus reviews! (pero si quieres pues adelante!) espero este capi te guste. Un beso!**

**Murtilla:** Matar a la doncella?...mmm…pues tal ves…pero digamos que solo es un eslabón para que la historia llegue a donde yo quiero jejejeje… Si, esta historia se sitúa por ahí del siglo XVI. Y lo de ser buscados por la comunidad mortal…bueno…te importaría no entrar en mi cabeza? Jejej…aunque no va a ser tan exactamente asi pero ya verás a los pobres les va a ir mal jejejejeje…el mundo antiguo (y la autora) planean contra ellos jejeje. Espero te guste este capi. Un besote!

**Nicky_ch@n****: si voy a hacerlos mas largos pero los he hecho así por que si le sigo para hacer dos capis juntos ahora si que nunca termino de pasarlo a comp. Y ustedes nunca de leerlos jajajajaja. Y NO! Esa china no va a salir…o bueno…me acabas de dar una estupenda idea!! Jajaja GRACIAS!!!!!....un besototote!!!. Espero este capi te guste. **

**GaBrIeLa****: Ho! Ya verás quien se enamora de quien…los voy a hacer sufrir un poco, aunque para eso del angst soy muy mala pero lo intentaré jejejejeje. Y coincido contigo. Draco es taana lindo! *_* . Espero te guste este capi. Un beso!**

**Mitchy**** Mitsui: Que bueno que te gustó!. Pero a que te refieres con cambios de escenarios? Jajja.Aquí esta el otro capi espero te guste. Un besote!. **

**Nicky**** Felton: HOLA PARROT!! Ya que este fin lo tienes libre por eso intenté publicarlo para que me digas que onda!. Espero te valla bien en la semana que entra, pues como me dijiste vas a estar muy ocupada y recuerda que si quieres ayuda no dudes en llamar. Por cierto como siempre tu me ofreces ayuda solo una preguntita, sabes como vivían los gitanos por el siglo XVI? Jejejejejeje…un besototototote!**

**Lunalunera**: Ántrax? O_o…bueno prometo actualizar mas pronto jajajajaja. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó, la vdd ahorita no tiene nada de flash, pero planeo que primero sufran un poquito y se confundan *sonrisa maligna* jajajajaja. Espero te guste este capi. Un beso!

**+ Ne-kun +:** AAHHH te han de haber escuchado allá arriba por que ni me castigaron ni me regañaron jajajajajaja. Que bueno que te guste mi historia *blush*. Aquí esta el otro capi espero te guste!. Y por cierto..no ;_; no me pongas a etudiar mate jajaja te juro que nada mas no somos compatibles. Lo único bueno es que mis otras calificaciones eran buenas y fue como un balance :P. Un beso!

**Maggie****: No me hagas eses ojos!!...soy taaaan mala para resistirlos jajajaja. Bueno aquí esta el otro capi, espero te guste. Un beso!**

Ahora si el capi, no olviden mandar comentarios, sugerencias y demás.

**                                                          Cacería de brujas**

**                                                               Por: Gala**

**Desviándose:**

Siguieron caminando por más de dos horas, ninguno decía nada. La ciudad ya había quedado atrás desde hacía mucho y el silencio se extendía a su alrededor.

-¿Cuanto falta?- preguntó Harry

- si seguimos a este paso tendremos que acampar, si le apuramos un poco llegaremos al anochecer a la ciudad próxima

-¿Entonces le apuramos?- sugirió el moreno. Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, pues Draco había comenzado a correr el caballo.

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió

-Dijiste que solo era apurar un poco- gritó al llegar a la par del rubio mientras corrían.

-Era solo una expresión!- contestó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Al llegar el medio día se pararon para comer a las afueras del camino bajo un árbol.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Draco ansioso-¿Que tenemos?

Harry tomó la bolsa de alimentos de la montura del caballo gris.

-Bueno…tenemos  este pan, esa cosa verde gelatinosa y ese liquido rojo del bote.

-Me inclino por la cosa gelatinosa – decidió Draco

Pocos minutos después estaban sentados alimentándose de aquella cosa verde que para su sorpresa no sabía nada mal, aunque no pudieron definir su sabor.

-¿Y?... se supone que esto no lo pasamos a saltitos? – Preguntó Draco

-Para eso te dieron una petaca con agua

-Tráemela 

-Estás loco?

-No…solo tráemela

-Te la traigo si te tomas el líquido rojo – retó Harry con sonrisa de vampiro.

-Ja! Olvídalo Potter, mejor deja de holgazanear que tenemos que partir ahora – Dijo poniéndose de pie

-Qué prisa tienes? – Preguntó el moreno aún acostado en el suelo.

-No se si te habías puesto a pensar, pero estos caminos son perfectos para emboscadas nocturnas

-Ash, no seas paranoico

-No soy paranoicos, soy precavido…ahora levántate! – dijo mientras le lanzaba el último pedazo de pan

Subieron de nuevo a sus respectivos caballos y continuaron su apresurado camino.

El silencio los rodeaba nuevamente, roto solo por platicas banales de ves en cuando.

Esto es de lo más extraño pensó Harry Llevo un día completo compartido con Malfoy y no nos hemos golpeado

El sol se fue ocultando haciendo las sobras mucho mas largas.

Draco se acercó galopando a Harry

-Mira estamos a unas cuatro horas del pueblo de Villestock – dijo señalando un puntito en el mapa que se sostenía en el aire

Harry levantó una ceja.

-Que no nos dijeron que nada de magia?

-Bah!, me gustaría verte usando el mapa con una mano y no caerte, además, no hay nadie por aquí…

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al escuchar mucho jaleo a unos metros de ellos.

Inmediatamente el mapa se guardó solo

Se quedaron quietos hasta que se escucharon unos gritos de auxilio. Unos gritos femeninos.

Alarmados animaron a sus caballos a andar más rápido. Llegaron a una bifurcación donde vieron una carroza con dos caballos, unos asaltantes sacando todo de ésta, en el suelo la duela de los gritos hincada llorando y poco más lejos un hombre yacía inerte y la sangre corría de uno de sus costados.

-Stupe…- comenzó Harry, pero Draco lo detuvo con la mano y le lanzó una mirada de que le siguiera el juego.

-Alto ahí malandrines! – Gritó, cosa que hizo que Harry casi no aguantara la risa – En el nombre del Rey quedan arrestados!

Aterrados los hombres salieron corriendo dejando la mayor parte del botín detrás.

Los chicos bajaron de sus monturas para revisar todo: el conductor estaba definitivamente muerto pues estaba frío y con la mirada perdida, pasando por alto que los asaltantes en su huída le pasaron por encima.

La carroza era un desastre total.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el moreno a la mujer hincada, aún sollozando.

-Sí…creo que…sí. Mi nombre es Clare.- Dijo ella, era una chica de unos 15 años cuando mucho, de cabello café y rizado, cuando quitó la cara de sus manos los chicos tuvieron que aceptar que era muy guapa.

-Podemos llevarla a su casa – Propuso Draco – ¿Hacia donde es?

- Es la ciudad de Tescon, a dos horas de aquí

-Nos tendríamos que desviar – Observó Harry, estaba preocupado por algo, aunque no sabía por que

-Mmm…No importa, no podemos dejarla sola, mira, ni siquiera tiene conductor.

Está bien – Accedió el moreno

Mientras Draco ayudaba a subir a Clare a su caballo Harry recogía todas las pertenencias regadas por el suelo. Vio como el rubio trataba con infinita delicadeza a la chica aún llorosa por lo ocurrido y sintió un ataque de celos.

CELOS?! se reprendió a sí mismo Esa cosa verde debe de haber tenido un efecto secundario, simplemente no puede ser!

Tomaron el camino directo a la ciudad de Tescon y en menos del tiempo previsto ya estaban ahí. Clare los guió a una gran casa, casi parecía un castillo. Al entrar podían ver a gente corriendo por todos lados cargados de adornos y comida.

Se dirigieron por unas escaleras y unos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta que fue abierta por unos guardias a ambos lados de ésta. Entraron a un despacho muy grande donde un hombre con barba y bigote un poco canosos estaba detrás de un escritorio tapizado de pergaminos. Era, según Clare había dicho, su padre, quien era dueño de casi toda la ciudad. Ella relató lo acontecido horas antes, su padre estaba que no cabía en sí de agradecimiento.

-¡Valerosos caballeros! – bramó- salvasteis a mi hija, no tengo palabras para expresar mi dicha, así que os invito a quedarse en mi humilde casa. También me sentiría halagado que aceptaran acompañarnos a la fiesta de esta noche

Los chicos sintieron que los colores se les subían a la cara y agradecidos aceptaron. Así sus pertenencias fueron llevados a sus habitaciones y luego ellos fueron conducidos al mismo lugar. 

-No está mal, solo dijiste unas palabras y ve donde estamos ahora- comentó Harry

-No te emociones, quiero llegar pronto a nuestro tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dormir un rato antes de prepararse para al fiesta.

Harry lo vio recostado mientras pensaba en todos los sucesos del día y en la forma en que Draco había cambiado de un día para otro.

******* *******  ********

Notas finales:

No creo que existan esos pueblos, los nombres salieron de mi mente, pero si existen…pues bien! Jajajajaja

En el próximo capi veremos un poco mas de harry/draco, pues al parecer me estoy viendo lenta para ponerlos jajajajajajajaj y también veremos una escenita en Hogwarts ahora que ellos ya no están.

Recuerden mandar reviews!!!!

Gala


	7. De copas, fiestas y clases de historia

EEHHH!! Bueno por fin ya se me hizo subir ^^… el problema ahora fue (como tal ves alguien se enteró) se me perdió mi cuaderno ;_; aparte de que tuve que lidiar con un bloqueo horrible. Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo…no he muerto!!...por ahora…con eso de que ya me quieren mandar mails con ántrax ¬¬….

Espero les guste este capi…como ya he dicho: no crean que va todo rápido…jejeje aún tengo cositas planeadas para este par de tórtolos *soríe malignamente*.

Como diario mil veces a mi beta y más en este capi…pero ya lo diré al final para no dar spoilers.

Este capi va dedicado a todos los Parrots y los TOTs ^O^….

Disclaimer: pues ya se la saben: no me pertenece nada solo lo hago por que el ocio está cañón jejejejeje…

Advertencia: este es un fic yaoi, flash m/m de Harry/Draco…si no te gusta plis no lo leas…nadie te obliga.

**Respuesta:**

**Trixi****: Que bueno que te gustó. Y pues bueno de la idea si se me antojó hacerlo así para que minimo se note un cambio por que en la mayoría se odian y un párrafo después están en pleno…emm…bueno tu entiendes jajajaja…Espero te guste este capi. Un beso**

**Paola:** Que bueno que te gustó el capi pasado, a ver si te gusta este. Sobre lo que Harry siente por Draco ya se nota más desde aquí..pero no todo va a ser así de facil ^^. Un beso

**Nicky**** Felton: Que onda parrot…pues bueno n importa que no sepas de todos modos muchas gracias jejejejejejee….espero te valla bien con tu semana tan ocupada que vas a tener…recuerda que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. Bueno me siento halagada como no sabedse que te guste *blush* pero bueno total….jajajajjajja….A ver que te parece esto…ansío tu review…..Mil besos**

**Nicky****-c@an: Cuantas nickys!! @_@jajajaja…bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien ese viejito pero digo…de alguna manera se deberían de haber dado cuenta que esos dos niños no estaban en el castillo no lo crees?. Bueno espero te guste este capi. Un beso**

**Vraq****: Que bueno que lo consideres interesante, me siento halagada ^^ espero te guste este capi. Un beso**

**Murtilla:** JAJAJAJAJA sería divertido verlos en un libro de historia :P. Si la vdd que en el capi pasado no dije nada interesante pero a ver que opinas de este, espero sea de tu agrado y no desesperes vendrá yaoi en pequeñas porciones pero voy a procurar hacerlas un poco intensas para que luego ya al final…pues…bueno ya no digo nada jejejejejeje pero ya lo tengo todo bien planeadito….solo que quieran hacer una huelga contra mi….pero no sería agradable eso ¬¬ jajajajajajajaja. Un beso

**GaBrIeLa****: Que onda! Jajaja…pues si quien fuera Clare para estar ahí!!!.... bueno peroya me encargaré de que no haga nada "indebido" con ellos…o tal ves…mwajajajajaja jajaja…ntc. Bueno la fieta la vdd si me pasé de aguada pero bueno…lo que importaba no era la fiesta sino ellos dos.**

**Moniq****: En algunas partes realmente te acercas pero luego ya no U_U….esa Clare era solamente como un puente para amarrar esta parte a la historia…tal ves en algún futuro tome un papel mas importante…por el momento no hay de que preocuparse jejejejeje. Te gusta como escribo? *Gala se sonroja muchisimo y esconde la cabeza como avestruz* que bueno eso si no me lo esperaba jejejejeje. Bueno espero te siga gustando el fic y esperaré la opinión de este capi. Un beso.**

**Luna Lunera**: si vieras como sigo riendo cada vez que leo tu review JAJAJAJA….bueno aquí está otro capi, me entretuve como ya dije por la desaparición de mi cuaderno y por una escenita que nada mas no me quedaba de una manera decente…agradezcamos a mi beta… jajajajjaa. Por cierto…creo que voy a ir pidiendo que los laboratorios de todo el mundo cierren por que pronto hay un capitulo que creo voy a morir…no solo por ti jejejejeje….. Un beso!

**Luzy**** Snape: Que onda!^^ pues que padre que te parezca divertido, aquí está el otro capi…me dices a ver que te pareció!! ^O^ jejejejeje. Un beso**

Bueno estos fueron todos los reviews. Mil gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de darme su punto de vista…para todas ellas va este fic pues son mi fuente de inspiración!!^^ (ash que cursi sonó eso ¬¬ jajaja).

Y como siempre agradecimiento a GaBrIeLa por su aportación al nombre del fic.

**                                                      Cacería de Brujas**

**                                                          Por: Galasu**

**De copas, fiestas y clases de historia**

Lo despertó el ruido de un pájaro afuera de la ventana. Perezosamente  abrió los ojos y corrió las cortinas de la cama.

Se levantó para ver si sus compañeros de cuarto seguían ahí, pero no. Ninguna cama mostraba señales de seres vivos dentro de ellas, menos una: la de su mejor amigo.

-Harry – lo llamó; pero nadie respondió. Abrió las cortinas para encontrarse con una cama vacía. Pensando que tal vez ya estaría desayunando, se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se encontró solo con Hermione lo cual extrañó al pecoso chico pues había creído que encontraría a su amigo ahí, pero estos pensamientos fueron olvidados cuando comenzó a platicar con Hermione. Minutos después el correo llegó y Hedwig se posó frente a ellos.

Mientras Hermione desataba la carta de la pata del ave,  Ron pudo ver a Snape, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Dumbledore discutir.

-Es de Harry – susurró Hermione.

-Hu?, a ver, léela- indicó Ron.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Ayer, cuando en clase de Historia, el profesor Binns no supo que decir a la pregunta de Herm y respondió con un vago "Porque así fue" me dejó pensando….Y si no hubiera sido así?…_

_Por eso es que, después de mucho pensar, decidí hacer esto. Supongo que ya saben lo que es._

_Puede que si las cosas salieron bien ustedes más que nada no entiendan la carta. Incluso puede ser que se extrañen, porque no somos amigos o algo así… a decir verdad eso fue lo que mas me hizo dudar._

_Pero lo tuve que hacer._

_En todo caso de que entiendan esto quiere decir que algo salió mal._

_No se preocupen por mi, prometo regresar._

_Harry_

Un incomodo silencio siguió a las últimas palabras.

-Entendiste?...tú eres la inteligente- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Más o menos- contestó Hermione.

-Más o menos inteligente?- preguntó él.

- Más o menos entendí, Ron!

-Eso quiere decir que…?

-Que sea lo que sea que fue a hacer salió mal…Vamos con Dumbledore.

Aún sin probar bocado del desayuno, se dirigieron con el director que ahora hablaba con Snape y McGonagall. Le entregaron la carta al director, quien la leyó rápidamente.

-Si son tan amables de acompañarme a mi oficina- les pidió a los cuatro – Me temo que estos dos acontecimientos están unidos de alguna manera y son más serios de lo que pensé.

**** ***** *****

-Potter, maldición!!! Llevas como una hora en el baño!

-Y?

-Quiero entrar

-Búscate otro.

-Sal!

-No.

-Con un demonio!- gruñó Draco, dando un golpe a la puerta.

Cinco minutos después salió Harry totalmente vestido con ropas de gala (Gala: por que siempre me quitan mi ropa U_U) y con una sonrisa triunfante.

Bajó solo al salón donde había reunida mucha gente. Era un lugar esplendido, adornado deliciosamente y alumbrado por candiles de los que colgaban velas. Los caminos que llevaban al jardín estaban delineados con velas que le daban un aspecto fantasmal.

Llegó una persona ofreciéndole vino, el cual  aceptó gustosamente.

Para el momento en el que Draco bajó, Harry estaba en la puerta del salón con varias copas encima y veía todo alegre…y borroso.

-Draco! A que hora llegaste? – preguntó sorprendido después de un rato.

-Hace como cinco botellas – dijo con tono aburrido.

A Harry le dio un ataque de risa tonta.

-Si no estuvieras tan ebrio te habrías dado cuenta de que aquella chica te mira desde hace diez minutos- le informó Draco.

-Bah!, no las…

-…

-…

(Minuto interminable)

-…

-…

-¿No las qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Las qué?

-¿Quién?

-Aaahhhh! Potter!! Ni una mas para ti.

Harry seguía riendo por razones que Draco aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Llamó a uno de los meseros y le pidió hielo. Cuando llegó su encargo tomó a Harry de la mano susurrándole "ven", cosa que hizo estremecer al moreno.

Se dirigieron hacia los jardines y se sentaron en una banca, escondidos por una fuente.

Draco desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Harry haciendo que éste se sonrojara bruscamente, pero fue inmediatamente contrarrestado por  el súbito frío que sintió en la nuca.

Fue conciente de cómo su estado de ebriedad bajaba considerablemente.

Draco se echó a reír

Siguió un rato de ese silencio que ya tan normal se había vuelto entre ellos dos.

-Que curioso- murmuró Draco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry en un tono inocente.

-Todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo que qué curioso como estamos aquí platicando como si nada y mientras tanto en el Hogwarts de nuestro tiempo han de estar más que preocupados por nosotros.

-Ah, sí. Tienes razón- murmuró Harry pensando en Ron y Hermione y en la carta que les había escrito.

-Y por cierto, para que querías llegar a 1981? – preguntó Draco con auténtica curiosidad.

-No se te prende el foco?

-Mmm…no…- dijo viendo hacia el frente y preguntándose si "foco" era alguna especie de albur.

-Para enfrentar a Voldemort- contestó mirando hacia el frente también.

-Pero si tienes a tu propio Señor Oscuro local.

-Lo tengo…pero no tengo una familia.

Draco sintió un peso oprimiéndole el pecho por esta declaración.

-Lo siento – murmuró roncamente

Harry volteó incrédulo. No había notado lo cerca que estaba del otro chico, cercanía que fue aún más notoria cuando Draco volteó también y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los tristes ojos verdes. Harry no tuvo claro que pasó en ese momento, pero algo dentro de él se agitó intensamente. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas y volteó de nuevo a ver la fuente, avergonzado por lo que le ocurría. 

-¿Y tú? ¿Que hacías en aquel cuarto?- preguntó rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema 

Draco se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Bueno…em…es que…. Yo…. No hacía nada en realidad. Sólo buscaba un poco de aire…ese Crabe si que ronca fuerte!- dijo a media risa.

Harry lo miró de reojo, captando en seguida que el rubio no quería hablar, así que desistió.

-Es una noche hermosa- observó Draco cambiando de tema- A Pansy le hubiera encantado verla.

Harry sintió como se le encogía el estomago.

-Tú y…ella… ¿tienen algo?- tartamudeó

-Oh no, ya no…no funcionó.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry más aliviado.

-Si, creo que así es mejor…era muy buena, pero algo no me terminaba de convencer.

-Oh!

En eso escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Se voltearon para encontrarse con Clare de la mano de un muchacho algunos años mayor que ella. 

-¡Hola!- los saludó- Les presento a Chris, mi prometido.

Se presentaron como era debido y se dirigieron los cuatro al salón, donde se seguía escuchando la música que ambientaba a las parejas que bailaban y a los señores que platicaban alrededor de las mesas y de la pista. 

Pronto fueron rodeados por gente que ansiaba conocer a los valientes salvadores de tan bella noble. 

Con una última sonrisa se despidieron uno del otro y se separaron, para no volverse a ver hasta que la fiesta terminó.

******** ************** **********

Bueno ahora si puedo agradecerle abiertamente a mi beta pues fue de gran ayuda con la escenita del jardín pues neta que para romántica no voy….ella en cambio sí JAJAJAJAJA….

Espero sus comentarios, pañuelos rojos, comentarios, toteadas y demás en un review…o tmb a mi mail: mercena2@hotmail.com

Reviews please!

Gala


	8. Entre sibilas y gitanos

Aquí estoy con otro capi….espero les guste…o no me maten jajajajajaja… una pequeña aclaración que no cabe en ningún capi es que para este punto ya todos en Hogwarts del tiempo de los viajeros están al corriente de que desaparecieron y están muy tristes…solo Dumbledore sospecha de la verdad….

Bueno tiene que aceptar que ahora me tardé menos para actualizar jejejejeje espero tardar menos para la próxima

De nuevo muchas Gracias a mi Beta que está enfermita U_U poshita….esperemos te recuperes pronto por que el msn no es lo mismo sin tus comentarios extraños ^^

Gracias también a todas las que me enviaron reviews^^….esto es para ustedes!!!...también a los que leen y no mandan reviews…no les caería mal mínimo decir como va hasta ahorita? *mirada de perrito sin casa*

Bueno mejor ya dejo con el capi….(y no mi maestro de mate…ash que mal chiste ¬¬ jajajaja)…primero la respuesta a los reviews

**Usagui****-hk: JAJAJAJA…tu review me hace reír mucho…estas bien loca U_U…que bueno que te gustó me siento halagada :P…la verdad yo no querría ser tampoco el caballo…imagina pobrecito U_U tener que caminar todo el rato tsk tsk…tal ves Clare si para ir en el caballo con Draquito como dijiste pero al fin de cuentas no importó esa tipa U_U jajajajaja…tal ves mejor sería Pansy que lo tuvo un tiempo…o en su defecto Harry…bueno ya estoy desvariando JAJAJAJ…muchas gracias por tu review, espero este te guste ^^**

**Paola:** Pues si nuestro "héroe" se está enamorando!! *____* pero ya verá jajajamejor no hablo y lee el capi :P….que bueno que te gustó *______* no puedo creer que en serio a alguien le estén gustando mis rarezas JAJAJA….bueno espero te guste este..nos vemos

**Nicky****-ch@n: bkn? O________________O que es eso? Jajajajaja….supongo que ha de decir que está bien?...Bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review!!...ya pronto se vendrá el yaoi aunque creo que me estoy viendo un poco lenta….pero mi punto era hacerlos sufrir un poco…creo que no lo esoty logrando U_U jajajajaja Esperemos que no se me vuelva a perder mi cuaderno o que me lo intenten robar como ya lo hicieron durante un recreo ;_; fue horrible jajajajajaaj…muchas gracias, espero te guste este capi…un beso!^^**

**Luna lunera**: Memorando a mi misma….después de este capi poner un filtro de mail que verifique todo tipo de infecciones y virus que se puedan enviar…también howlers y todo lo que se parezca ._. jajaja….bueno bueno ya voy con el yaoi solo que quería hacerlo mas de suspenso U_U pero creo que no les ha gustado jajajajaja…Espero te guste este capi ^O^  gracias por tu review…creo…jajajajaja…un beso!!

**Amymarian****-14: JAJAJAJAJA ILUSA…pues no! Jajajaja…aún no se viene el yaoi bueno solo un poquitín pero no como vendrá en capis siguientes :P Me siento halagada de que te haya gustado y como ya le dije a laguien no puedo creer que en serio alguien lea mis rarezas jajajajaja…pero que bueno que lo haces!!! Espero te guste este capi también…un beso!**

**Cho**** Chang de Black:  Que bueno que te gustó!! ^_______________^….la verdad hay veces que ni cuenta me doy que pongo chistes hasta que los estoy revisando jejejejejejeje pero bueno, prometo intentar actualizar mas pronto…espero te guste este capi también :P…nos vemos luego!! Un besototote**

**Nicky**** Felton: Se nota que no tenías nada que hacer para mandarme un review así de grande jajajaja…sabes que es lo más extraño de todo eso?...que hablamos más por fics que por msn o por tel jajajajajaja…Bueno ya hablé contigo así que lo único que me queda decirte es que te deseo suerte en toda tu atareada vida ^^nos vemos!!!**

**Murtilla**: O___O  tu misma lo dijiste: que libidinosa jajajajajajajaaj….Creo que ya le dije que le quedó bien…aunque en realidad yo la escribí ella solo la arregló para que quedara mas o menos romántica jejejejeje….Ya pronto se viene el yaoi y espero que lo que planeo quede a la altura para recompensar todo lo que me he tardado U_U jejejejeje..espero te guste este capi ^^

**Luzy**** Snape: Pues ya ves lo raro que es Harry…la verdad no se si ya sabía como deshacerse de voldie pero bueno U_U supongamos que si por que está medio menso el niño pero no para tanto como para enfrentarse a voldemort sin saber jajajajaja. Que bueno que te gustó la historia, y si, es un poco extraña pero que mas da! Jejejejeje según lo que me dicen no está tan mal jejejejejej…muchas gracias por tu review!! Un beso, espero te guste este capi**

Bueno ahí estuvieron las respuestas…ahora si

**                                                           Cacería de brujas**

**                                                              Por: Galasu**

**Entre sibilas y gitanos**

Llevaban ya cuatro días de viaje y ambos estaban sorprendidos por la amistad que habían forjado en ese tiempo. Draco nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Harry y darse cuenta de que tenía una muy mala idea de él. Por su parte, Harry nunca había visto reír tanto al Slytherin y menos aún conocía su lado humano…el cual tenía que admitir que le encantaba.

Ese era el mayor problema de Harry, pues temía haberse enamorado de su nemesis. Antes ya le habían atraído otros muchachos, pero nunca se había sentido así con nadie; cada vez que lo veía todo parecía sonreír y cuando reía su corazón temblaba…el problema era que no era muy probable que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Solo de una cosa estaba seguro y era que al pasar los días, su amor por el rubio se hacía más profundo.

Esa noche acamparon en un claro en el bosque a orillas del camino, como ya varias veces lo habían hecho.

Estaban los dos sentados frente a la fogata platicando.

-Nos quedan dos días de camino para llegar a Hogsmeade…eso quiere decir que ya casi estamos en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, llegando al castillo comienzo a recoger lo necesario para construir otro giratiempo. Solo que esperemos que sí sean dos días como dices, porque hay una planta que solamente se puede recoger en luna llena…y hoy es luna llena- informó Harry.

-Si todo marcha bien no tendrás que preocuparte por eso- murmuró Draco – Hoy te toca hacer guardia primero, me voy a dormir.

Harry se acomodó con la espalda recargada en un árbol. No podía olvidarse de la noche de la fiesta, del aliento de Draco en su piel; todo era tan agradablemente perfecto. El día había sido pesado, pero los recuerdos le reconfortaban…con estos últimos pensamientos cayó dormido.

Nunca escuchó los pasos secos acercándose de entre la arboleda.

A la mañana siguiente le despertó un grito furioso. Asustado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Draco y sus ya usualmente felices ojos grises viéndolo con ira.

-Así es como haces guardia, Potter?

E moreno aún extrañado abrió los ojos aún mas pues Draco ya no solía llamarlo por su apellido, esto realmente lo desconcertó. Volteó a ver su rededor para encontrarse con que no había nada; sus mochilas ya no estaban, la bolsa de la comida y los caballos habían desaparecido también…incluso la leña para la fogata y la olla para el agua no se veían por ninguna parte.

-Y bien? Qué tienes que decir al respecto?- volvió a rugir Draco.

-Me quedé dormido – contestó avergonzado y con voz apagada.

-Eso es bastante claro!!

-Lo podemos arreglar, esperaremos a que alguien pase y…

-NO!. No vamos a esperar a nadie. De ahora en adelante yo viajo solo, no pienso cargar con un niño estorboso.

-Niño estorboso?! Déjame recordarte que es TU culpa que estemos aquí, en primer lugar. Además no podrías hacer nada al llegar al castillo porque no sabes como regresar!

Harry se sorprendió al sentir como el puño de Draco le daba en la cara y sin esperar más se vieron enredados en una pelea. No sabía donde le pegaba, solo quería desahogar su frustración de que todo lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo estuviera destruido.

Después de varios segundos su pelea fue interrumpida por un brillo que les dio de lleno en la cara. Al separarse vieron a una mujer ataviada de ropa con varias cuentas y con el largo cabello agarrado con un listón que combinaba con su colorido vestuario.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro con la respiración agitada. Harry volteó a ver a Draco y vio, no sin un sentimiento de culpa, que tenía un ojo morado, que la nariz le sangraba y que tenía el labio hinchado, aparte de varias magulladuras en los lugares en que se podía ver la piel. No sabía en que estado estaba él, pero se sentía como si lo hubieran arrastrado por un campo de nopales.

La mujer les sonrió y les tendió una mano para ayudarlos a levantarse y usándola de apoyo caminaron hasta una caravana que esperaba en el camino. Ahí fueron conducidos a una carroza y con mucho cuidado introducidos en ella. Dentro había una mesita de té con varios cojines alrededor junto con varios extraños objetos. Tomaron asiento en unos de los cojines y segundos después llegaron otras dos personas.

Una era una señora con ropa aún más colorida que la primera y que llevaba cosas colgantes y brillantes por todos lados; les recordaba un poco a la profesora Trelawney. La otra persona era un señor no muy grande de una gran barba pelirroja y una enorme sonrisa.

-Veo que la sibila no se equivocó- dijo el señor muy alegre.

-Disculpe, pero quienes o qué son ustedes?- preguntó Harry con voz ahogada.

-Somos una comunidad que huye de la opresión de la sociedad. Tenemos nuestras propias reglas, creencias y tradiciones. Somos conocidos como gitanos.- contestó la primera mujer- Mi nombre es Tas, él es Mael, por ser el que nos guía y ella es Wen…más conocida como "La Sibila".**

-La Sibila nos dijo que encontraríamos a dos jóvenes de aquellos cuya raza nos ayuda, y a esos dos tendríamos que ayudarlos a encontrar de nuevo el camino por el que se han alejado en todos los sentidos. 

-Cuya raza los ayuda?- preguntó Draco.

-Si, verán, nosotros a diferencia de los que viven bajo el mando del Rey, tenemos contacto con los que son como ustedes. Es un intercambio; ellos nos enseñan varias cosas y nosotros a ellos otras cuantas y además los proveemos de cosas que por su situación no pueden conseguir.

Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio por esta revelación.

-Así que nos van a ayudar?- preguntó Harry.

-Todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance- respondió Mael.

-Bueno verán, hubo un "PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE" y nos robaron todo lo que pudieron. Necesitamos ir al norte y no tenemos en que.

-Estaremos encantados de ayudarlos- finalizó Tas.

-Veo que están bastante heridos, los llevaremos a la carroza de cuidados con Tobar y él los podrá cuidar y esperemos que estén mejor para esta noche, por que aquí cada noche celebramos la vida y la libertad.

Resultó que Tobar, un hombre ya un poco mayor, era lo más parecido a un doctor que se podrían haber encontrado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban ya llenos de ungüentos y parches. Se les recomendó guardar reposo durante todo el día.

Ambos chicos estaban recostados en cosas parecidas a colchones separados, cada uno en su mundo. Draco pensaba en otras cosas en las que podría fallar el viaje y Harry por su parte estaba aún triste y dolido por todo lo que había pasado. En su mente se formaban formas de cómo pedirle disculpas que se esfumaban rápidamente, pues aunque aceptara que él tenía la culpa, su orgullo valía más.

Esa noche los dejaron levantarse por fin cuando la fiesta ya había empezado. Estaban ya muy lejos de donde los habían recogido. Habían puesto en el bosque varias carpas con muchas velas y la gente bailaba al compás de la guitarra y el pandero…y otros instrumentos claro está, todos estaban felices y reían. Todos menos los dos magos.

Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaba un grupo platicando y jugando un extraño juego de palitos y Draco sin decir nada, sólo se alejó.

Para no perder la costumbre Harry tomó unos cuantos vasos de licor, pero esta vez quedó sobrio.

Pasó casi media noche entre la gente, conociéndola más y escuchando las historias que contaban sobre "gente de su raza" como llamaban a los magos, por ejemplo descubrió algo sobre una familia con la que más contacto tenían…apellidada Weasley…

Para cuando todos los invitados comenzaban a decir más sandeces que un cangrejo, se alejó y caminando se encontró con el Slytherin. Aprovechando que aún estaba eufórico por el ambiente de la fiesta tomó la decisión…silencioso se acercó a Draco.

-Lo siento- le dijo. 

Draco volteó a verlo incrédulo.

-Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, lo siento. No debería de haberme quedado dormido, pero no podrás negar que no nos fue tan mal- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Yo también lo siento- Harry volteó a verlo como si hubiera dicho que la tierra es plana. 

-Bueno, entonces estamos a mano?

-Claro- dijo Draco con una sonrisa encantadora.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio. Harry no pudo resistir el ver al rubio de una manera tan angelical; con esa sonrisa y el cabello libre y brillando con la luz de la luna. Sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó. Fue más bien un dulce roce que envió una carga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Al no sentir que le respondían se separó y vio que el rubio le miraba estupefacto.

-Creo que has bebido mucho por hoy…otra vez- dijo Draco antes de levantarse e irse.

--------------- ------------ ---------------

**Tas significa nido de pájaro, Tobar significa calle y Wen significa nacido en invierno, los tres de origen gitano…no se si sean para hombre o para mujer pero en este caso fueron para ellos. Por su parte Mael viene del celta y significa "príncipe" por eso "es que los guía"

********** ***********

EEHHH!! Que dijeron?!...ya nos dio Yaoi….PUES NO!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA….mmm no creen ustedes que todo ha sido muy feliz?...yo quiero hacer sufrir un poquito a Draco *sonrisa diabólica* ^^

Creo que los gitanos me quedaron medio hippies no lo creen?...bueno es que no se mucho sobre sus costumbres U_U…pero imagínense que está bien jejejejejeje

Se supone que a este punto están ya a un día de Hogwarts pero eso no quiere decir que esté cerca el final…aún tengo planeados como otros 4 o 5 capis ^_^…ni modo les toca aguantarme por otro ratín jajajajaja….

Bueno me despido por que mi "mascarilla exfoliante dos veces a la semana" me espera ^O^…y valla que hace falta *_* relaja tanto…Espero actualizar pronto pero estoy en una mala racha en el cole y eso me deprime demasiado….solo me hace feliz escribir y los reviews!!!! ^O^ jajajajaja

Ya saben: ideas, preguntas, howlers, dementotes y pañuelos rojos en reviews o a mi mail mercena2@hotmail.com... Tengo msn…no me agüito si me agregan^^

Bye bye

Gala con nauseas U_U


	9. Llegada y el lobito feroz

Quien lo hubiera dicho, por fin actualicé…discúlpenme de nuevo pero he estado muy ocupada con ciertos problemitas por aquí…Bueno el punto es que por fin Gabriela me ayudó a salir del problema que el final no me quedaba…(como ya digo en la nota de abajo…escribí esa primero). 

Por cierto, mi beta me dijo que tenía muchas faltas de ortografía pero me dio flojerita revisarlas…..me la van a perdonar por este capi? *cara de perrito sin casa*

No tienen idea de que alegría me da llegar y abrir mi mail y ver muchos reviews…me hace querer escribir mucho^^….

Mil gracias de todo corazón a las que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia en escribir aunque sea tres palabras…esto va dedicado para todas ustedes.

Aunque va sobre todo dirigido aparte de a ustedes y a Gabriela y a mi beta a cinco personitas especiales que hacen de mis días muchisimo más llevaderos..LOS QUIERO PARROTS!!! (aquí también entrarn los TOTs…como creen que los olvidaría?!"

Por si lo olvidaron:

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece…todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling (*agita el puño*)

Advertencia: Esto es yaoi, slash m/m..chico/chico….quedas advertido…pero estoy segura que si llegaste hasta aquí ya lo sabes.

Respuesta a los reviews:

A**maly**** Malfoy: Me siento enormemente halagada por tu reivew!! Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustado. Pues si, mientras esperamos que estos dos se prendan pues un besito no está mal…pero aquí entre tu y yo…falta muy poco^^… Muchas gracias por levantarme el ánimo…lo lograste!!.... Mil gracias…cuidate mucho y espero que este capi te guste…un eso**

**Moony_Star****: Ya sabía que no podía esperar algo más de ti ¬¬ jajajaja….bueno ero aún así gracias…ayudas a que tenga más reviews :p…por cierto la ranfla eres tu ¬¬…eeh! No me terminaste de contar lo que pasó o así quedó todo?...nos vemos**

**Cho**** Chang de Black: Que bueno que te gustó!! ^O^ me siento halagada…pues si, la verdad el también quería disculparse…no creo que pueda durar mucho sin su Harry jejejejeje, por cierto: no sonó cursi…algo así tenía planeado :P…. Espero te guste este capi!!...gracias por tu review..un beso**

**Maggie****: Me sentí como laika regañada U_U…jajajaja…bueno ya no se tarda mucho LO PROMETO!!!...pero no quiero echar a perder la historia U_U…espero te guste este capi!!..un beso**

**Angie****-vive: Extraño nick jejejejeje…bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review…pues si…creo que Hermione es la única lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderle….o tal ves Harry escribía muy feo :p…bueno eso está fuera del tema. Espero te guste este capi..Un beso!**

**LUZY SNAPE: **bueno pues el chiste era dejarlos picados jejejeje…espero te guste este capi!!

**GaBrIeLa****: COMO AGRADECERTE!! En serio que me ayudaste demasiado!!...te estaé eternamente agradecida jejejejeej…espero poder ponerme pronto al corriente con tu fic…un beso**

**Wen****: pues si…parece haber muchas jejejejeje…que bueno que te gustó…espero este también. Un beso!**

M**itchy**** Mitsui: Que bueno que te gustó ^^. Pues si, ya era hora de que los pobres les diera un poco de sol…pero ya regresan U_U…no podían quedrse así por siempre jejejejeje. Lo de la familia de Draco…tenía pensado ponerle una familia cariñosa y relativamente normal…aún quiero ponersela pero no me ha dado oportunidad jejejeje…eso quedará en suspenso :P….un beso!!**

**Luna Lunera: **espero este capi sea lo suficiente mente largo como para comprar unos días mas de vida…tu que crees? Jejejeje…espero te guste el capi…un beso

**Murtilla: **AJAJAJAJAJ…pues sería divertido ver a Draco ebrio…sería enial..y sí hace milagros…Pues sí, definitivamente va a subir de tono…así lo tenía planeado pero se me fue la mente jejejejee. Pues yo creo que así Harry aprovechando la oportunidad está bien no' digo…jejejeje…no creo que lo fuera a hacer mientras cree Draco que está en sus cinco sentidos :P…Lo de raíces celtas lo saqué de un diccionario de nombres de bebés. Estaba buscando gitanos y me encontré con ese que aparte es un personaje de la serie de Entrevista con el Vampiro :p jejejejej…mi pequeño tributo. Muchas gracias por tu review!!...un beso

**Usagi****-hk: contestaría tu review pero no tengo idea de lo que dijiste JAJAJAJA…me hizo reir mucho tu review…si…cuando hice el casting me dijeron que eran verdaderos gitanos….me engañaron malditos jejeje ¬¬…..Que bueno que te gustó…espero te guste esto. Un beso!!.**

**Paola**: opino lo mismo que tu…quien no se enamoraría de el? *suspiro* pero bueno….que bueno que te gustó el capi…espero este te guste también. Un beso!

**Aspid****: no te preocupes que no me hayas dejado antes…es bueno saber de ti!. Pues si, es triste que piense eso…pero después del otro día no creo que pueda tener mucha confianza sobre la habilidad de Harry para tomar. Espero te guste este capi. Un beso**

Bueno estos son todos….me llaman a cena así que ya me voy

Un beso a todas!!!!

**Cacería de Brujas**

**Por: Gala**

**Llegada y un lobito feroz**

Se sentó a la orilla de la colchoneta donde había estado acostado mientras Tobar lo cuidaba, miró hacia la otra notándola vacía y sintiéndose miserable, aunque no sabía por que.

Escuchó una puerta que se abría y miró con esperanza a ver si era esa persona…pero no

-¿Que tienes?- Preguntó la recién llegada

-Nada

-MMM…no me mientas…conozco muy bien a los de tu familia…todos son iguales, tu tienes algo que te inquieta

-¿Como es que conoces a mi familia?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

-MMM…digamos que he tenido unas aventuras con algunos de ellos

-¿Y que tendrían que ver ellos conmigo?...Vivimos a mucho tiempo de distancia

-Si, pero igual siguen siendo Malfoys…Pero no me cambies de tema, ¿que es lo que tienes?, no estuviste en la fiesta en ningún momento

El rubio guardó silencio viendo un punto fijo en la madera del suelo de la amplia carroza. Tas le dio tiempo para responder, pues aunque ya sabía a donde iba a dar su respuesta quería que el lo dijera para que se diera cuenta de la verdad

-En verdad no tengo nada…Bueno tal vez solo un pequeño problemita pero nada que no pueda resolver por mi mismo

-¿Estás seguro?

Draco volteó a ver a Tas a los ojos y algo le dijo que le podía confiar pero aún así le parecía una tarea casi imposible abrirse de esa manera a alguien sobre cosas que ni siquiera el estaba dispuesto a aceptar….en caso de que fuera verdad.

En los últimos días se había sentido mucho más apegado e identificado con su antiguo archienemigo, tanto así que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos aunque a veces juraría que solo escucharlo reír o cantar con esa hermosamente-desafinada-voz su corazón saltaba henchido de un sentimiento que no sabía describir. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que era solo por la urgencia de llegar ya a su tiempo y retomar su vida otra vez, aunque no tuviera nada que ver, pero con lo pasado hacía unos pocos minutos sentía que todo daba vueltas de nuevo, al contrario de lo que habría pensado, en vez de sentir algo especial por el beso, había sentido, casi escuchado como su corazón se rompía en una ilusión que sabía no era posible.

Aunque alguna lejana vos en su cabeza le decía que se mentía a sí mismo, que viera la verdad, que aceptara que le gustaba y que dejara que él le demostrara que sentía lo mismo, la voz consiente le decía que dejara sus estupideces y que lo que tenía que hacer era dormir y mañana todo se arreglaría, con suerte y Harry tendría resaca y no recordaría nada de lo sucedido.

Le dolía pensarlo.

*** ****  

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el delicioso olor del desayuno lo que lo hizo despertarse inmediatamente, al sentarse en su colchoneta vio la de al lado vacía.

-Buenos días, tu amigo despertó temprano y decidió que quería caminar un rato, va en la parte de adelante

Tobar le pasó el desayuno que prefirió no preguntar que era y solo comer. La carroza a veces saltaba piedras haciendo el tema del desayuno un poco peligroso. Habían reanudado el camino desde muy temprano pues quedaba ya poco camino para llegar.

Al terminar su desayuno se dirigió a donde le habían dicho se encontraba Draco y era verdad, lo encontró caminando a un lado de Mael guiando a un caballo y platicando muy animadamente.

Al llegar a su lado el rubio soltó una carcajada

-Estás todo sucio- le dijo señalando su pijama

-Si, ya se, eso del desayuno en movimiento es un poco complicado

-¿No encontrabas tu boca?

-Muy gracioso… ¿Como cuanto falta para llegar a un lugar donde nos podamos bañar?

-Nos faltan entre dos y tres horas para llegar a Hogsmeade- Informó Mael

-¿Que no habían dicho que faltaba casi un día completo?

-Si, pero tomamos un atajo un tanto divertido- Dijo Draco

-¿Divertido?

-Si, íbamos jugando atínale al hoyo

Harry levantó una ceja

-¿Así que es tu culpa que haya estado comiendo como niño chiquito?

-Se podría decir que si

Diez minutos más tarde Mael se metió a una de las carrozas excusado por el llamado de La Sibila.

-¿Y pasó algo interesante o relevante durante la fiesta que tenga que saber?- Preguntó harry con tono esperanzado

-No – Respondió el otro chico secamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

Harry se sintió peor que peor con esa respuesta. Eso quería decir que en realidad no tenía ninguna esperanza, aunque por un momento había jurado que Draco había querido devolver el beso…

Llegaron a un pequeñísimo pueblo que se levantaba en medio del gran bosque. Hogsmeade

Les llevaron a una posada donde pudieron bañarse y arreglarse decentemente para su llegada al castillo. Los chicos aunque no lo mostraran estaban nerviosos. ¿Quién sería el director en este tiempo? ¿Aceptarían ayudarlos? Y lo mas importante de todo, ahora que ya habían pasado por todo ¿Podrían regresar a su tiempo?

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando se despedían de todos.

Mael les daba indicaciones sobre algunas maneras de llegar al castillo, no los acompañarían pues ellos tenían que seguir su camino, estaban todos felices de que por fin habían llegado pero melancólicos de que sabían jamás se volverían a ver. Todos pasaron a despedirse e incluso les dieron algunos pequeños presentes como recuerdos. Harry le daba las gracias a Tobar cuando una pequeña niña de cabello rubio lo abrazó

-Adiós Artemisa, me dio mucho gusto conocerte – Dijo Harry abrazándola

-¿Algún día vas a volver? –Preguntó la niña esperanzada

-Si algún día vuelvo serás la primera en saberlo

-¿Y vas a volver con Draco también?

-Supongo que si

-Que bueno, por que no me los imagino separados ni por un momento- Y diciendo esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y corrió dando saltitos.

Harry rió por el comportamiento de la niña y se dirigió al camino que llevaba al castillo, pero vio que Draco aún no terminaba de hablar con Tas

-No pierdas tu oportunidad, pero espera el momento preciso- Le susurró Tas a Draco

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Sabes a que es

Se despidieron y el rubio alcanzó a Harry al principio del camino.

-Te ves muy serio- comentó Harry para iniciar una conversación pues el silencio entre ellos se podría corar fácilmente con un cuchillo.

-No es nada- Respondió sin mirarlo siquiera

Harry miró a  Draco por unos momentos más hasta que decidió dejarlo en paz, pues era obvio que no le iba a sacar nada

Caminaron casi dos horas en total silencio y por fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo que tanto anhelaban ver desde el principio.

Harry se acercó para tocar la puerta pero ésta se abrió sola con solo empujarla, los dos entraron con espías entran a una casa sospechosa.

Caminaron por el desierto recibidor. Ni un alma se mostraba por ahí, todo estaba igual pero al mismo tiempo diferente en algunos detalles que lo hacía ver mas frío que el de su tiempo. No tenía casi ningún tapete y menos aún cuadros, y los pocos que tenía estaban casi inmóviles.

Escucharon mucho ruido viniendo del Gran Comedor, eso significaba que era la hora de la comida, su estomago  rectificó eso al gruñir con solo pensar en lo que podrían haber cocinado los elfos. Se acercaron a la puesta cerrada del comedor y con manos temblorosas lo abrieron. 

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes, risas sonaban de cada una de las cuatro mesas de rigor, solo algunos alumnos los notaron aunque los chicos también notaron que era mucho menos gente que en su tiempo. Tal vez es por todo el temor a la magia, pensó Harry…por ende, la mayoría de los estudiantes han de ser de familias de magos.

Se acercaron con paso determinado a la mesa de profesores a un señor no muy grande que estaba sentado en la silla que solía usar Dumbledore

-¿Director?- Preguntó Draco

-Dime- respondió el aludido levantando la mirada hacia Draco

-¿Podemos hablar con usted?

-¿Es urgente?

-Un poco, si

-Síganme- Dijo poniéndose de pie

Siguieron al director de largo cabello castaño muy claro y grandes ojos azul profundo por el camino que lleva a la oficina de Dumbledore, llegaron a ésta y el director tomó asiento en su silla y los dos jóvenes se sentaron frente a el

-¿Discúlpenme, pero quienes son ustedes? – Preguntó

No tuvieron otra oportunidad más que contarle todo lo sucedido desde el accidente con el giratiempo hasta la llegada al castillo

-Bueno, primero que nada, bienvenidos, mi nombre es Lawrence Karp, pueden llamarme director Karp. En segundo, veo que tienen un gran problema, ¿no es cierto?

Los chicos asintieron

-Muy bien, se pueden quedar aquí, pero es crucial que ningún alumno los vea, pues ya tenemos en este tiempo dos Malfoys en este castillo y acaba de salir un Potter, así que no creo que pueda ser muy fácil inventar una historia. Dicen que tienen que preparar otro vibratimpo

-Giratiempo

-Como sea, podrán también hacerlo en sus aposentos y si necesitan algo pueden pedirlo sin dudar y pueden comer en las cocinas a la hora que deseen, ¿saben como llegar?

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Bien, supongo que ya saben ubicarse en el castillo, pues ya se ve que llevan tiempo en la escuela, así que podrán llegar a sus habitaciones sin problemas, pueden usar los que están detrás de la pintura del árbol de espinos en el primer corredor a la izquierda pasando la estatua de La transformación de Merlín en el sexto piso.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron antes de retirarse

-Por nada, recuerden que si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme

-¿Sabes cual es esa estatua?- Preguntó Harry después de salir del despacho

-No…busquémosla.

Una hora y media después llegaron a la dichosa pintura del árbol de espino y haciéndola a un lado entraron en ella. Por el otro lado era como si fuera una puerta normal.

-Fiuu, por fin llegamos…creí que nunca lo lograríamos  - Dijo Harry tirándose en la cama

-¿Te dicen el optimista verdad?...tengo hambre, vamos a las cocinas

Harry lo vio con ojos de perrito sin casa

-Eres un webón- le recriminó Draco…(o huevón…como ustedes lo conozcan)

-¿Palabras de ese tamaño caben en tu boca?- Se burló Harry

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que cabe en tu boca? – Dijo el Rubio mostrándole el puño

-¿Es eso una invitación?- Contestó Harry pícaramente

-EWW…sucio…Tómalo como quieras pero vámonos

Harry se puso de pié y salieron los dos por la puerta-pintura en dirección a las cocinas. Los elfos fueron muy atentos y les dieron de comer hasta que fácilmente podrían haber rodado hasta su cuarto. Cuando por fin pudieron librarse de los elfos subieron a su cuarto cada uno con pastelillos en la mano.

-Bueno, mientras más rápido comencemos más rápido terminamos- Dijo Draco

-Que sabio!!!- Se burló Harry

-Cállate…muy bien, que es lo primero que necesitamos y que es lo que ya tenemos

-No tenemos nada, y necesitamos dos cuencos de vidrio, arena azul, polvos flu, pedazos de madera, mm…, también necesitamos dos onzas de ojos de escarabajo pulverizados, cuatro semillas de margarita enana y… y … mmm… quinientos mililitros de agua de Tara* para hervir todo.. ah, es cierto, también necesitamos dos flores de luna y tres rosas cafés con un tallo de tres…no…cinco centímetros de largo

-No se por que pero me da la idea de que no te acuerdas de que es lo que se necesita

-¬¬….es eso, tampoco estoy tan menso

-Claro claro- Dijo Draco 

-Tenemos que ir con el profesor de pociones y pedir si nos puede facilitar algunos de esos ingredientes…pero aún no confío en tu memoria, Harry, así que mejor anótalo. 

Bajaron por muchas escaleras y recorrieron pasillos si encontrarse con un solo humano en todo su trayecto, siguieron bajando hacia las mazmorras y entraron por una puerta que se leía "Profesor O'Conell". Tocaron tres veces

Les abrió un señor ya grande de una barba canosa y una gran sonrisa

-Ustedes deben de ser los chicos de los que me contó del Director Karp, bienvenidos, ¿necesitan algo?- Preguntó dejándolos pasar a su despacho

Los chicos le pasaron la lista de lo necesario.

-mmm..me parece perverso- Dijo el profesor mientras leía la lista y acariciaba su barbilla

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó Draco. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Dije que pe parece perfecto, tengo de todo lo que necesitan menos las dos últimas, tengo solo dos rosas cafés y tiene un tallo de dos centímetros pues no son muy usadas la verdad, y la flor de luna tampoco tengo por que tienen una vida muy corta fuera de la planta, pero estoy seguro esas dos las pueden conseguir aquí en el bosque.

-Si, esas dos las conseguí ahí mismo cuando hice el otro- comentó Harry

-Muy bien, déjenme ir por las cosas.

Diez minutos después llegó el profesor O'Conell con todo en botellitas.

**** ***

-¿Primero que va?- Preguntó Draco. Habían decidido mezclar ya todos los ingredientes pues los únicos que no tenían eran las últimas dos así que no importaba si las tenían aún o no.

Cuatro horas y media después ya tenían en un caldero hirviendo en un tono azulado todo lo necesario

-Ya solo falta ponerle los pétalos de las flores mañana y ya está listo -Dijo Harry en un tono triunfal.

-Hoy es el último día que tenemos para recoger las flores de luna- le recordó Draco

-Bueno, yo voy y tu cuidas todo, ¿está bien?- Dijo ya saliendo por la puerta

-Bueno…-murmuró Draco viendo la puerta por la que había salido el moreno.

Harry caminó por el sendero que ya estaba marcado, recordaba donde había el conseguido las otras, solo esperaba que hubiera mas cerca de ahí.

Llegó a un claro donde la luna llena lo alumbraba directamente, ahí en el otro lado vio unas flores plateadas escondidas entre las demás.

Se acercó y cortó tres por si las dudas, siguió adentrándose en el bosque hasta llegar a un árbol enorme por el cual había una especie de caverna entre sus ramas, y ahí dentro encontró las rosas cafés, extrañas rosas sin una sola espina…para no correr el riesgo cortó el tallo mucho mas grande de lo necesitado. 

Unas ramas crujieron a sus espaldas

Volteó rápido con la varita en alto. No vio a nadie

Guardó en su túnica las rosas junto con las flores de luna y caminó rápido de regreso al castillo. No había caminado cinco pasos cuando escuchó de nuevo hojas crujir y un ruido de una respiración

-Lumos. ¿Draco?, ¿eres tú?, esto no es gracioso- Dijo sin detenerse

Pero lo único que le respondió fue un leve gruñido. Volteó y con la varita alumbró al lugar de donde había salido el sonido y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente que casi dolía vio unos ojos brillando entre las oscuridad.

Un hombre lobo.

¿Cómo no lo había tenido en consideración? Estaba perdido, lo sabía. Sus piernas tardaron en responderle pero comenzó a correr, saltaba ramas, intentaba pasar por lugares que creía su perseguidor no podría, pero no importaba que tanto corriera el lobo lo seguía, podía sentir un sudor frío corriéndole por la frente mientras pensaba que podría ser la ultima noche de su vida y la pasaría lejos de su casa, ¿que sería de sus amigos?, ¿Qué sería de su padrino?, ¿De Remus?, el seguramente sabría como deshacerse del licántropo que lo perseguía, pero de nada le servía eso en estos momentos, sentía como el cansancio comenzaba a entumecer sus piernas, el aire era insuficiente para seguir corriendo.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a encararlo pero fue muy lento, vio como saltaba y con unas enormes garras lo empujaba por los hombros y lo tiraba "Expeliarmus!" alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer y golpear la cabeza con una piedra.

El hombre lobo voló y calló a unos metros

-Petrificus totalus- Gritó Draco y el lobo quedó totalmente inmóvil, luego invocando unas esposas y unas cadenas de hierro amarró al inmóvil hombre lobo a un grueso árbol tras él.

Luego sin perder tiempo tomó a Harry que yacía quieto donde había caído, no sabía hace cuanto había estado huyendo, pero temía lo peor. Caminó fuera del bosque pesadamente y con su cerebro hecho un mar de ideas y emociones. El cansancio lo obligó a dejar un poco a Harry en el suelo. Estaban cerca del lago.

Se hincó y con todo cuidado depositó a Harry frente a el. Un mechón de cabello cubría los ojos cerrados del moreno que tenía una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Draco con una voz vacilante- Harry, no me hagas esto, no me puedes dejar. Por favor despierta, dime que estás bien, vamos abre los ojos, no me puedes dejar solo-suplicó con un sollozo- no ahora que me he dado cuenta, Harry…- Sin poder evitarlo se reclinó y suavemente rozó sus labios.  
Ates de separarse sintió como Harry correspondía a su beso, Draco tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo profundizó, el moreno no opuso resistencia dejando salir todo lo que guardaban desde tiempo atrás

Al separarse Draco vio como los ojos de Harry brillaban.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería. Puedes caminar?

-Creo que no

Con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse y ayudándolo a caminar y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo se dirigieron al castillo

********* ************

Bueno aquí termina otra entrega, espero que les haya gustado. Tendrán que disculpar mi tardanza pero he pasado por unas pequeñas crisis. Gracias por su tolerancia y por todo!!!....las quiero muchisisisisismo!!!...mil gracias por todo.

También hay dos personas que les quiero agradecer enormemente y esas son a mi tan nombrada beta: Starshine Crystal  por apoyarme en todo y sobre todo escucharme y hacerme ver todo de otra manera cuando mas lo necesito GRACIAS!!!

Y a GaBrIeLa por haberme salvado de quedarme estancada otras dos semanas con el fic…por si se preguntan…es culpa de ella que la última escena haya quedado así de bien…MUCHAS GRACIAS te vas a ir al cielo^^ 

Hice este capi más largo por las amenazas que me mandaron O_O ajajaja… yo también tengo ya ganas de poner el yaoi "bien" pero no puedo acelerar la historia…solo puedo hacer los capis más largos….

En capis MUY próximos la categoría subirá de PG-13 a NC17….*mano en la barbilla*…genial ni yo podré leerlo ¬¬ JAJAJAJA……. Ustedes que piensan?...debería de subirle la categoría a TODO el fic?...

Reviews con sus opiniones!!! (todo menos ántrax ¬¬)

Me voy por que mis tacos esperan y no pienso dejarlos con peligro de que laika se los coma ^^

atte

Gala con sueño y mucha hambre


	10. Todo tiene un final

Por fin actualicé!!!...ahora si que estuve en un pequeño con la última escena T_T

Este capi lo subo sin betear así que cualquier error espero me lo disculpen^^…Creo que ya estoy mejorando mi manejo de las Zs…Starshine Crystal es la que me hace sufrir cada veS que escribo VeZ con S jajajajaja… *suspiro dramático*…espero ya haya mejorado un poquito eso.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se molestaron en enviarme un review…como ya lo he dicho lo vuelvo a repetir…es por ustedes y para ustedes que escribo este fic. Si en algún momento no les gusta el camino que tomó o algo así háganmelo saber…también aprecio ese tipo de críticas ^O^.

También les quiero aclarar que aunque este capi se llame "Todo tiene un final" NO es aún el final del fic…aunque si les puedo decir que ya está DEMASIADO cerca…bueno…ya no tendrán que sufrir mis rarezas ^^ jajajajaja.

También una pequeña advertencia si eres Karol (Julili) o Jacob (amigo analfabeta :P) este capi NO creo que te guste…NO leas el final jajajajajaja..

Bueno también quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi alma de nuevo a las dos personas de diario y a una muy en especial que me ayudó como no tienen idea en este capi.

En primera a Starshine Crystal a la que ya se le extraña por aquí…el Messenger no es lo mismo sin tus comentarios, Clon U_U

En segunda a GaBrIeLa por ayudarme en algunas cosas y tratar de ayudarme en la escena final.

Y sobre todo a The Lupino (antes Lantra) por haber escrito la tan mentada escena final ya que soy totalmente inexperta…la edité un poquitín pero se puede decir que es como ella me la dio…ahora si que me leyó el pensamiento en como quería que quedara…quedó perfecta a como yo la imaginaba…ustedes juzguen.

Bueno ahora si la respuesta a los reviews:

**Amaly**** Malfoy: Que onda!...bueno muchas gracias por tu fic…por donde empezar?.... A mi me gusta más también cuando involucra mas sentimientos pero sinceramente no quedaba con la escena que se declararan amor total aún…de hecho así estaba en el borrador pero no me convenció y a fin de cuentas quedó como ya leíste. Que bueno que te gustó el ritmo que le estoy dando a la historia…en la mayoría le ponen que se odian y se terminan amando con intensidad un párrafo después y como que queda mucho en puntos suspensivos. Me dices de los potter y los malfoy…pues aquí verás a dos Malfoy…aunque sinceramente no se que les pasará a los pobres si se encuentran todos ellos jajajaja…sería divertido imaginarlo :P…muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capi. Un beso.**

**Murtilla: **pues así como que grandes sucesos no les pasaron…digamos que les fue mejor de lo que tenía pensado U_U…se me escaparon de las garras…pero ya veremos juar juar juar…este fic aún no termina (sonrisa de vampiro), Aquí si vemos una pequeñisima escena con Malfoys aintiguos…mas chica de lo que me hubiera gustado pero igual muchas me dicen lo mismo que puede que haga una uqe otra escena extra sobre Potters y Malfoys del pasado ^^. Lo de webón…pues igual y esos ya son coloquialismos así que quien sabe como se escribirá en realidad jajajajajajaja. Espero este capi te guste. Gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Laia****: Es bueno saber que la lees!!...muchas gracias por tu review, me anima saber que hay mas gente leyendo aunque no dejen reviews. Espero este capi te guste también. Un beso!**

**Paola: **Bueno eso de que estén juntos para siempre solo el tiempo lo dirá jajajaja…pero mientras si estarán juntos…pasado o presente aún tendrán algunos problemitas (sonrisa diabólica jajaja). Espero te guste este capi. Un beso

**GaBrIeLa****: Muchas gracias!!!...eres un amorsín con patas jajajajaja, me halaga que te guste tanto mi fic…el tuyo también me gusta mucho ^^…bueno shiquilla…te vas a ir al cielo por todo…gracias ^^…Un besote!!!**

**Aspid****: JAJAJAAJAJJA mi panza también crece pero eso no me dice qe no me pueda consentir "de vez en diario" jajajajaja….ntc…pues si hay que cuidarse…por eso ahorita estoy comiendo sushi JAJAJAJAJAJA…U_U. Tu review me hizo reír mucho jajajaja que bueno que te gustó…creo que el hombre lobo era un equis jajajaja…un coladito que le voy a tener que pagar por haber salido tan poco tiempo U_U jejejeje….bueno mejor me dejo de tantas babosadas :p. Espero te guse este capi. Un besote.**

**Cho**** Chang de Black: Presumida ¬¬...hagamos de cuenta como que ya pasó un mes y ahora si puedo leer mi fic JAJAJAJA…U_U…Que bueno que te gustó el capi pasado, espero este te guste también. Este se queda medio pacífico pero como ya tuvieron su ratito alegre ahora si les voy a poner una pruebita ^O^. Un besote!, gracias por el review.**

**Nicky_Malfoy****: Gracias por la explicación de bkn jajajaja…yo ni idea de que era :p. Que bueno que te gustó el capi, pues aquí está el siguiente y como ya dije en el review arriba del tuyo: están muy calmaditos ahorita pero ya se les presentará algo muajajajajaja.. Espero te guste este. Un besote**

**LunaLunera****: sinceramente me das miedo JAJAJAJAJA…ntc. Gracias por tu review…y no, no es el profesor de pociones…es un tipo colado para que el fic tuviera un poquitín de trama ^^' jejejejeje. Espero este capi te guste. Un beso.**

Mil gracias a todas, este capi va dedicado a ustedes!!!.

**                                                                   Cacería de brujas**

**                                                                         Por: Gala**

**Todo tiene un final.**

Mantas blancas y una enfermera gruñona seguían siendo las características de la enfermería de ese castillo. Había un chico moreno recostado en una de las camas y sentado siempre al lado de él se encontraba un rubio que no lo dejaba ni para ir al baño.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el accidente en el bosque. La enfermera casi se desmayaba al escuchar  la historia por lo cual fue corriendo por el director, al cual, Draco se vio obligado a contar de nuevo el encuentro con el hombre lobo.

-Debieron de avisarle a alguien que iban a salir- Les había reprendido el director Karp, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba sonriendo. ¿Es que acaso sabía más de lo que creían?

Diez minutos más tarde el director había salido para ir a desayunar y la enfermera había revisado a Harry y le había dicho a Draco que lo dejara descansar, Draco había alegado que no pensaba ponerlo a bailar o algo así como para que lo sacaran del lugar. La enfermera se vio obligada a dejarlo ahí.

Harry dormía profundamente gracias a la poción que le había sido administrada hors antes. Draco solo lo veía y le acariciaba la mano con suaves y tiernos roces. 

La cara de Harry en ese estado hacía que el corazón de Draco latiera aún más rápido. No sabía como era posible que un humano tuviera una cara llena de tanta pureza e ingenuidad. Se preguntó como es que en tanto tiempo no había notado a esa tan bella criatura que había tenido en frente todo el tiempo.

Pasó su mano por la del moreno de nuevo y éste la apretó entre sus sueños, dándose la vuelta para encontrar una mejor posición. Un pensamiento llegó a la mente del Slytherin: Su vida antes y después de Harry Potter.

Había crecido conociendo ese nombre, sabía que su padre lo odiaba pero no alcanzaba a entender por que, ya de chico sabía que el héroe que todos querían tenía mas o menos su edad y a menudo fantaseaba con conocerlo y hacerse mejores amigos y luego hacer travesuras a sus profesores cuando entrara al colegio.

Cuando lo vio en aquella tienda de ropa no pudo más que sentirse atraído por la personalidad que irradiaba, lástima que en ese momento no sabía quien era; tal ves si hubiera cerrado su bocota no habría desperdiciado seis años de su vida con él. 

Luego llegó a su mente el recuerdo del tren, aquel día que le ofreció su amistad y éste la rechazó por irse con un Weasley, a quienes su padre había enseñado a detestar, y también por una Sangre Sucia que los acompañaba. ¿Habría habido un momento más triste? Cualquier fantasía de ser amigo del Niño Que Vivió se había desvanecido. 

Luego vinieron las constantes peleas, por las cosas más insignificantes, y ahora no podía mas que dar gracias por aquel momento en que obedeció a una corazonada de seguir a su enemigo. Tal vez al principio había sido como una tortura, pero ahora era como si estuviera en el cielo. No solo se había sincerado consigo mismo y aceptado que quería…no, deseaba…no, AMABA al chico dormido frente a el, sino que éste le correspondía en sentimiento.

Aún no sabía muy bien por que, le encantaba cuando sonreía, le encantaban sus ojos y el sonido de su voz. Platicar con él se había hecho como una droga, por que tal vez fuera distraído pero era muy inteligente (¡?). Amaba como casi siempre tenía respuesta para todo, y si no la tenía: la inventaba…aunque a veces terminaba siendo una total jalada. No sabía que era lo que le gustaba más de él. Tenía una personalidad atrayente y Draco sentía como si fueran totalmente complementarios. Harry era enteramente independiente, pero hacía sentir a Draco que era necesario para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Además de todo tenía muy buen cuerpo y unos ojos y una sonrisa que cautivaban.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero unos pasos apurados lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Recordó inmediatamente que el director Karp les había pedido: que no se dejaran ver pues sería muy difícil el explicar su presencia. Draco pensaba que era la excusa más pobre que le habían dado en su vida para que no estuviera molestando.

Rápidamente se subió a la cama hincado junto a las piernas de Harry y cerrando la cortina que rodeaba su cama. Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a el.

-Si no fueras mi prima, Astra, juro que te hubiera lanzado por las escaleras.- Dijo una voz de hombre.

-Vamos, tan solo fue un accidente, juro que el hechizo no iba para ti- Dijo la vos de una muchacha.

-Por las barbas de mi tía abuela Jacinta, ¿¡que le pasó joven Malfoy!?

-Tuvimos un pequeño error de dirección en una maldición- Respondió la chica

-¿Peleando de nuevo?- Les preguntó la enfermera en tono de reproche

-Si, pero esta ves tengo una buena razón, lo juro. Pol Flitwick gritó por medio pasillo que mi padre trabaja en la Inquisición…y solo por que hice que su sapo se comiera su tarea.

Draco sintió como unos brazos rodeaban adormiladamente su cintura y cuando volteó la cabeza para mirar se encontró con los alegres ojos de Harry viendolo y luego que éstos se dirigían a la parte por donde se escuchaba aquella discusión. Mientras tanto se podía escuchar el sonido de cristales chocando contra otros.

-Beba eso Señor Malfoy, voy a tener que notificar al director de todos modos. Se escuchó un sonido de pasos que se alejaban por la puerta.

-Ugh!. Esto sabe horrible. – Dijo el muchacho que seguía ahí.

-Tampoco puedes esperar mucho eeh!...digo…eso de quitar tu cara de pez no ha de ser tarea sencilla.

Se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de alguien que deposita un vaso en una superficie de madera.

-¿Que tanto ves?- Preguntó él.

Siguieron unos momentos de silencio y antes de que pudieran reaccionar alguien abrió las cortinas de su cama.

Eran dos jóvenes, de no más de 16 años cada uno. Ella era alta y esbelta, con la tez trigueña y el cabello de un rojo muy oscuro (algo así como rojo borgoña ^^)  sus ojos eran grandes y grises y tenía largas pestañas. El era alto, de piel muy clara y rubio platinado con los ojos verdes y una cara que parecía esconder una sonrisa. Harry notó inmediatamente por que les había advertido el director de no dejarse ver. EL parecido entre el chico y Draco era asombroso.

-Hola!. Mi nombre es Astra Malfoy, el es mi primo Kaled Malfoy – Sonrojó viendo que aún seguían abrazados- Ejem…no queremos interrumpir nada. Adiós.

-No interrumpen nada- Dijo Harry y soltando a Draco para molestia de éste.

-Ah, que bien- Dijo ella aliviada.

-¿Nunca los habíamos visto por aquí, son estudiantes?- Inquirió Kaled 

-No, estamos aquí de visita- Mintió Draco

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, quedé con Alex de ir a Hogsmeade a comprar túnicas nuevas.

-¿Alexandra Granger?...¿Que no se habían peleado ustedes dos?- Preugntó Kaled

-Pues ya nos contentamos

-¿Granger?- Preguntó Harry curioso.

-Si, su mejor amiga es una Granger.- Confirmó el joven

-Que tiene de especial?- Volvió a preguntar Harry

-Nunca habían escuchado hablar de un Granger?- Preguntó Astra incrédula.

Ambos viajeros negaron.

-Bueno en primera es la segunda familia más característica de Slytherin, aparte de nosotros, claro está.

-¿En que mundo viven?- Preguntó Astra riendo

-¿Somos extranjeros- Inventó Harry

-¿En serio?, ¿De donde?- Inquirió la chica nuevamente

-De Irlanda

-¿Que no la chica que te dejó era de Irlanda también, Kaled?- Preguntó Astra aún riendo

-¬¬…¿que no te ibas ya?- Presionó el

-Oh, es cierto – Adiós, gusto en conocerlos- Dijo la chica y salí corriendo de la enfermería

-Sigo sin entender como la soporto- Comentó Kaled- Bueno yo también ya me voy, que te mejores pronto…sea quien sea que esté enfermo.

-Eso fue aterrador- Comentó Draco una ves que se habían quedado solos.

-Y que lo digas. Por cierto como va la poción del giratiempo?-Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba bien

-Muy bien, ya solo faltan las flores y ya. Las podemos poner ahorita, convencí a la enfermera para que en cuanto despertaras pudiéramos volver a nuestra habitación.

Harry sonrió ante esto, "nuestra habitación" sonaba tan romántico saliendo de los labios del rubio. Se acercó a su pareja y le besó tiernamente.

-Sabes que te amo?- Dijo Harry

-Si, lo se. Y yo también.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban en sus aposentos, frente al caldero hirviendo.

Cortaron las flores y las echaron y el liquido inmediatamente tomó un color azul profundo e inmediatamente se secó, dejando un polvo igual de azul.

Tomaron los dos cuencos de vidrio y los unieron con la madera e hicieron un pequeño agujero entre los dos cuencos finalizando así un reloj de arena. Uno muy extraño por cierto.

Echaron la arena en el reloj y lo observaron. Por fin lo habían logrado: podrían regresar a su tiempo. Por fin verían a sus amigos y Harry ya inventaba ideas de cómo decirles lo de Draco y él.

-Estás listo?- Preguntó Draco mientras amarraba una cadena al reloj para poder colgárselo.

-Si

-Sabes?. Extrañaré este lugar- Comentó Draco sentándose en la cama.

-Tienes razón. Pasamos buenos momentos, no lo crees?

-Si. Tal vez debemos dejar una nota antes de irnos no?. Para el director Karp 

-Está bien. Pero podemos quedarnos un momento mas?- Dijo acercándose mucho

-Supongo que si- Pero las últimas palabras fueron calladas cuando sus labios se juntaron.

Las manos de Draco se posaron en el cuello del Moreno profundizando el beso. Harry hizo que Draco se fuera recostando hasta que quedó arriba de él.

Las manos del rubio bajaron de su cuello hasta su torso y lo recorrieron por debajo de la ropa.

-aaaah….Se les voltea la canoa!- Gritó una voz chillona

Harry y Draco voltearon inmediatamente para ver a Peeves volando sobre ellos con una cara maliciosa

-Cállate Peeves, esto no es de tu incumbencia

-Te equivocas werito. Esto se va a poner bueno cuando todo mundo se entere.

Harry pensó en Astra y en Kaled que no les había molestado cuando los vieron abrazados… ¿pero así sería con todos? Por primera vez temió lo que fuera a decir la otra gente, no por que le interesara, sino por que podría ser dañino para su relación.

Peeves seguía riendo haciendo planes en voz alta y Draco lo seguía con la mirada como perro buscando a su presa, podía ver sus puños cerrados y en una mano traía la varita.

¿A que hora la había agarrado?

Repentinamente Draco apuntó con la varita a Peeves y dijo unas palabras. Inmediatamente el poltergeist quedó congelado con una horrible sonrisa fija en sus labios. Draco lo levito y lo arrojó por la ventana.

Harry se acomodó la camisa que el rubio de había levantado mientras Draco intentaba hacer llegar al congelado Peeves con el calamar gigante. 

-Me pregunto si el calamar será inmortal. –Dijo Draco una vez terminado su trabajo y volteando a ver a Harry- En que nos quedamos?

Se acercó a Harry y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, estaba dispuesto a seguir donde se habían quedado pero el moreno lo detuvo. 

-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos

Draco lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió.

-Si no estás listo no importa, no te voy a presionar. Pero si algo te molesta espero que me lo digas, está bien?

-Está bien

En unos segundos empacaron las pocas cosas que llevaban con ellos: Capas raídas por el viaje, la ropa regalada por los gitanos y todo lo que se iban encontrando que era suyo. Draco dio con un pequeño medallón grabado. 

-------Flash back------

-Es una lástima que se vallan tan pronto- Había dicho Clare

-Si, vamos a extrañar todo esto- Comentó Draco

Estaban en el jardín. Era de mañana y el sol se asomaba entre los enormes árboles, bajo uno de los cuales estaban sentados los dos.

-No se por que, pero noto algo especial de ustedes dos- Confeso la chica- Es como si no fueran de aquí, o de este mundo. Ja!, no me hagas caso, ya estoy desvariando.

-No, claro que no, tienes más razón de lo que te imaginas

-En serio?...son de algún lugar lejano?

-Muy lejano…

-Algún día volverán?

-No lo creo

Clare se vio abatida por la noticia. Había comenzado a apreciar mucho a sus salvadores. Lentamente levantó los brazos y se quitó un medallón que traía y lo puso en la mano de Draco

-Para que así no nos olvides- Dijo ella

-Nunca lo haré- contestó Draco y tomó el medallón y lo examinó. Era un círculo de oro y tenía grabada una luna junto con una estrella.

-Que significa?- Preguntó Draco.

-Es una vieja leyenda familiar. No la recuerdo muy bien pero dice algo sobre una maldición que rodea a la familia que iba a ser rota cuando la luna  la estrella se juntaran. No tengo idea de a que maldición se refiere…pero estoy segura que la luna nunca se va a mover de lugar.- Dijo riendo al final.

Draco le dio la vuelta al medallón y vio la elegante inscripción que decía

_Clare__ Lupin_

****

-Este es tu nombre?- Preguntó el rubio

-Si, lo es, por que?. 

-No, nada relevante.

---------fin del flash back----------

-Nos vamos?- Dijo Harry sacando a Draco de sus ensoñaciones

-Claro

Se acercaron y Draco abrazó al moreno por la cintura mientras éste pasaba la cadena por el cuello de ambos.

-¿Cuantas vueltas?

-No se…¿muchas?

Harry rió por su respuesta y comenzó a dar vueltas

-Ruega por que lleguemos- Dijo Harry

Todo se volvió negro de repente y colores comenzaron a pasar, sentían como si la pierl fuera a caérseles del cuerpo…nos habían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero de repente todo quedó en silencio

Estaban en un cuarto que Harry ya conocía…había muchas bancas en desuso arrumbadas en una esquina y ahí sentado en una de ellas estaba Albus Dumbledore, exactamente como lo recordaba, si tal ves un poquito mas joven. De pronto la puerta se abrió pero nadie entró, se escucharon pasos de alguien invisible y de pronto alguien apareció de la nada

Era Harry de once años, inmediatamente vio enfrente del niño y se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto. El espero de Erised (u Oesed como se a que conozcan :P) Harry se preguntó vagamente lo que le mostraría si ahora se viera en el. Pero no tuvo tiempo de imaginarlo

-Vamos!.- Lo alentó Draco

-Papá?....Mamá?..—Fue o último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de volverse a sentir como viajando a una velocidad increíble. El tiempo fue mucho menos que la vez pasada cuando volvieron a tener los pies en la tierra.

Era el cuarto del que habían salido al principio de todo, de donde Draco había salido de entre las sombras echando a perder todo su plan pero dándole algo mejor a cambio.

Se separaron lentamente

-Es aquí?- Preguntó Harry temeroso.

-Creo

Harry sintió como un vuelco al corazón. Por fin estaba en casa. Tenía a sus amigos y a todos sus conocidos y ahora también a Draco a su lado.

Con paso vacilante se dirigieron los dos a la puerta. La emoción guardada en el pecho del moreno estaba a punto de estallar.

Draco abrió la puerta lentamente con un chirrido.

El pasillo estaba totalmente vacío y la luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas.

-No sabes que hora es?- Preguntó Draco

-No tengo la menor idea, no tengo reloj desde hace dos años

-¬¬…que codo, cómprate otro

-A tus órdenes. Mejor vamos al Gran comedor, puede que sea hora de comer…o desayunar…

-Buena idea.

Tomados de las manos comenzaron su caminata hacia el Gran Comedor, que no estaba lejos de ahí, cada uno podía sentir la ansiedad del otro, manos temblorosas, pasos inciertos. El silencio que los rodeaba era prueba de su nerviosismo.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas de Roble tras las cuales se escuchaba el sonido de cientos de alumnos platicando.

-Bueno…aquí estamos- Dijo Harry sintiendo como un globo se inflaba en su pecho y soltando la mano de Draco.

Draco volvió a abrir la puerta. Lentamente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La puerta terminó de abrirse y todas las pláticas de los alumnos fueron tanjantemente cortadas.

En el fondo podían ver a los profesores: Dumbledore, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Siniastra, Vector…todos.

Las cuatro mesas estaban llenas de alumnos y todos los veían atentamente.

-Harry!- Se escuchó un grito que rompió el silencio que se había formado

El susodicho volteó apenas para darse cuenta a tiempo de Hermione que se lanzaba a sus brazos

-Creí que no te volveríamos a ver- Dijo ella entre sollozos

De repente se escuchó el arrastre de muchas sillas y se vio un mar de gente que se dirigía a ellos. Ron lo abrazó como a un hermano y no lo quería dejar ir. Sus compañeros Gryffindors le daban la mano y las chicas lo abrazaban y le daban besos en la mejilla. Volteó a su lado buscando a su novio pero no lo encontró pero si vio una bola de Slyterins no muy lejos de ahí

No después de mas de media hora por fin se hizo un poco de silencio y Dumbledore les pidió que fueran a su oficina.

***** ***** **

El director estaba sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio, con los codos recardados en la mesa y las manos entrecruzadas con mirada calculadora.

Acaban de contarle todo el viaje…claro censurando algunas cosas que no era bueno que supieran ni el ni McGonagall que estaba ahí ni Snape que no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

-Así que, Señor Potter, quiere que crea que viajaron en el tiempo, fueron rescatados de La Inquisición por una Sociedad Secreta de magos, luego los lanzaron solos en pleno Medievo, salvaron a una dama en peligro, siguieron su camino, fueron asaltados y salvados por unos gitanos, quienes luego los llevaron a Hogsmeade y llegaron de regresaron quien-sabe-como al presente y a todo esto ahora se llevan bien?- Preguntó Snape de forma maliciosa

-Si – Contestó Draco

Snape se quedó callado con una cara de que estaba listo para asesinar a la primera persona que se le pusiera enfrente

-Muy bien- Dijo Dumbledore- Estamos alegres de tenerlos de vuelta, pero estoy seguro que sus compañeros están aún más que nosotros. Así que les recomiendo que se vallan a sus respectivas salas comunes. Bienvenidos de nuevo

Los dos jóvenes dieron las gracias y salieron por la puerta (ni modo que por la ventana ¬¬)

Iban bajando unas escaleras cuando Harry por fin volvió a hablar.

-Cuando crees que sea prudente decirles?

-Que?

-Tu sabes, a la demás gente…sobre nosotros

-Esperemos un poco…creo que son demasiadas noticias para tan poco tiempo.

-Está bien

-Bien, yo me voy por aquí- Dijo Draco señalando una escalera que seguía bajando.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- Y se despidieron con un tierno beso

-La contraseña de mi sala es "honor"- Gritó Draco a Harry

El Gryffindor llegó hasta la torre donde se encontraba el retrato de la Dama gorda.

Era tan extraño estar en casa de nuevo, lo había ansiado, le había gustado estar en el pasado…solo con Draco, pero ahora era aún mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Ahora tenía todo lo que quería.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras- Le dijo la señora gorda.

-Lo mismo digo…me va a dejar pasar?- Preguntó Harry

-Que genio!- Respondió la pintura.

En cuanto entró fue apresado por millones de brazos que lo jalaban para todos lados, le pedían que contara todo, si había golpeado a Malfoy o lo había hechizado de alguna manera.

Dejó salir un suspiro pues sabía que de esta no se iba a salvar.

****** ****** *****

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando había llegado la profesora Mcgonagall para callarlos y mandarlos a la cama. Todos estaban rejegos a obedecer pero con esas miradas de la profesora nadie quedaban ganas de quedarse ahí con ella a charlar "animadamente" sobre algún tipo de detención

Harry estaba acostado viendo el techo de su cama cuando un recuerdo de lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Draco le llegó a la mente. Su pareja había pensado que era por que no quería hacerlo con él. No había mas grande mentira que esa. Harry sabía que lo amaba…lo amaba sobre todo, no sabía como había empezado pero estaba seguro que era un sentimiento real.

Sin dudarlo ni una vez, se levantó y tomó su capa invisible de su baúl. Ron la había encontrado en el cuarto donde habían desaparecido, junto con su pollo de goma que lo observaba desde el baúl con sus grandes y artifíciales ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Cerró la tapa de su baúl y salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Bajó por escaleras que ya tan bien conocía pero que nunca había recorrido con ese propósito. Siguió bajando mientras veía la luna menguante perfilada en el cielo, dio vuelta por varios pasillos para suerte de él sin rastro de Filch o de la Sra. Norris.

Llegó a una pared de ladrillo que ya conocía de hace varios años

-Honor- Dijo y entonces la pared le dio paso a la sala común de Slytherin

Entró a una sala que ya había visto hacía varios años cuando creía que Draco, su archienemigo era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Buscó un poco y dio con una puerta y la abrió

Dentro había una elegante escalera que bajaba y bifurcaba a la derecha y la izquierda, decidió tomar la primera y bajó por ella.

Llegó a un pasillo muy bien Iluminado con antorchas y con varias puertas, siete de ellas tenían un número respectivo a cada promoción de estudiantes. Dio con la que tenía un 6 plateado y la abrió. Dentro había otra sala muy elegante y con otras puertas alrededor de ella. En el centro se veían los restos de alguna reunión (nada que ver con el cochinero que había quedado en la torre de Gryffindor).

Se acercó a una de las puertas y vio que cada una tenía el nombre de un estudiante y un pequeño emblema, la mayoría animales. Llegó a la de Draco y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrar un Dragón durmiendo debajo de su nombre.

La abrió con mucho cuidado y entró.

-sabía que ibas a venir –Dijo una voz tras el que reconoció inmediatamente como la de la persona que más quería.

-No podía perderme una oportunidad así- Contestó Harry dándose la vuelta y besando al rubio.

El tímido beso con el que habían empezado fue subiendo poco a poco de tono, volviéndose mas descuidado, mas salvaje Draco sintió la fuerza con la que Potter comenzaba, así que como todo el Malfoy que era decidió no rezagarse, no se dejaría vencer por el, le paso los brazos al rededor de la cintura a Harry y lo trajo hacia el pegando sus caderas y recorriendo con la mano derecha toda la espalda de su compañero.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, haciendo inminente la separación para lograr tomar el aire con desesperación

Draco tenía ya la respiración agitada y Harry se separó un poco de él. Aún teniendo las manos de el entorno a su cintura tomó ambas manos con las suyas y se separo un poco mas

soltó una y con la que aun tenia atrapada la mano de Draco le dio un pequeño y tímido tirón

Draco sonrió, se dejo llevar no sin antes abrazar a Harry por la espalda.

Harry se dirigio inmediatamente hacia la cama con Draco detrás suyo.

El rubio se soltó de su cintura y obligo a Harry a sentarse, no encontrando demasiado oposición.

Se abrazaron con cariño, mientras una de las rodillas de Draco se acomodaba al lado de Harry en la orilla de la cama.

- Draco... - Hablo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los dedos de su novio que se poso justamente en sus labios este dedo fue rapidamente reemplazado por otros labios.

Harry recibió el beso con alegría y cerro los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que le producía sentir la lengua de Draco sobre sus labios mientras que sus propias manos caminaban tímidamente en torno a las piernas de su amante

De los labios de Harry, Draco bajo hacia su cuello, dándole algunos pequeños mordiscos que probablemente dejarían marcas…¿que importaba?

Continuó haciéndolo hasta toparse con el primer obstáculo: la camisa

Habría que deshacerse de lo que no fuera útil, y la ropa no les serviría de nada. Regresó a besar a Potter mientras sus habilidosas manos se encargaban de deshacer el nudo de la corbata las manos de Harry dejaron las piernas de Draco para ir mas directamente al punto, como hacia el otro chico, y empezaron a juguetear con el cierre de su pantalón el cuerpo de Draco noto el contacto y lo hizo notar rápidamente mandándo mas sangre hacia esa parte del cuerpo, hinchando y endureciendo el miembro del chico Malfoy

En lugar de retroceder al sentir el contacto del órgano de Draco, Harry se apresuro a desabotonarle los pantalones, Draco aun tenía algunos problemas con la corbata, por fin la desanudo, pero Harry se aparto de el inclinándose mas hacia su entrepierna, tenía asuntos pendientes con el miembro de Draco. Lo metió en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo.

Draco se sintió a morir con solo el contacto.

No pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido, y con este llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Harry para intentar guiarlo, quería que acabara pero a la vez no. Se estaba quedando un poco atrás, pero no podía hacer nada mientras su "arma" estuviera en la boca de Harry: lo tenia inutilizado

Sus gemidos fueron aumentando de tono junto con su excitación. Todo tiene un fin, y esto lo tuvo dentro de la boca de Harry.

Draco se dejo caer de espaldas, poniendo las manos en el piso para no golpearse, tomó unas bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperar la compostura, cosa que no logro, abrió los ojos y vio que Harry lo miraba con las mejillas rojas y un pequeño hilillo de un liquido lechoso resbalándole por la comisura de sus labios.

El miembro de Draco volvió a su rigidez con solo ver esa imagen.

Harry se encontraba en condiciones similares, Draco se levanto del piso y tumbo a Harry en la cama, este se dejo hacer mientras le ayudaba a terminar de desabotonarse la camisa; ésta salió volando de la cama y no tardo demasiado tiempo en ser seguida por sus pantalones y la camisa del mismo Draco.

El Slytherin se tendió con cuidado sobre el para besarle nuevamente, Harry movió un poco la cadera haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran, separando así bruscamente a Draco con un gemido. Draco sonrió divertido y Harry soltó una pequeña risa: ahora se vengaría

De un solo tirón le sacó los boxers a Harry y los mandó a hacerle compañía al resto de su ropa, tomó el miembro de Harry con una mano y le dio un buen tirón haciendo que el otro se aferrara a la cama, intentando no gritar.

Draco continuó jaloneando el alargado órgano un poco mas, logrando que unas cuantas gotas de blanco semen salieran de ahí; la primera parte de su venganza había sido lograda con éxito

Volvió a tenderse sobre Harry y le abrazo con ternura, el abrazo le fue devuelto, acompañado de un dulce beso Harry entrecerró los ojos un poco adormilado para ser despertado al sentir los dedos de Draco tanteando entre sus piernas, también sintió como uno de esos deditos se aventuraba a entrar en el, para ser seguido por otro y luego por otro.

Se aferro nuevamente a las sabanas: no era una sensación agradable Los dedos continuaron ahí, moviéndose delicadamente hasta que dejo de haber resistencia, entonces salieron

Harry respiro un poco mas tranquilo, solo un momento por que inmediatamente después esos dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro nuevamente erecto de Draco. Terminó entrar con una sola embestida.

Varias lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de Harry. Draco no las dejo terminar de correr, las lamió de sus mejillas y luego las beso, Harry se aferró a el y le paso las piernas al rededor de la cintura.

Draco comenzó a dar empujones nuevamente, haciendo mas corto el tiempo que transcurría entre uno y otro, sintiendo su excitación crecer, oyendo como Harry gritaba su nombre entre gemidos de de  dolor.

Nuevamente toco llegar al punto máximo donde ambos gritaron para soltar toda la tensión acumulada. Draco se dejó caer encima de Harry y lo abrazó dándose la vuelta para quedar de costado los dos.

El moreno se enderezo un poco para alcanzar una sabana y se cubrieron ambos. Harry besó la frente de Draco.

- Te amo... - le dijo antes de acomodarse a su lado para quedarse dormido .

****** ******* **** 

Listo!!!...como quedó?....les gustó?...Bueno estuvo medio largo…tenía ganas de partir el capi en dos pero como ya se estaban poniendo violentas… JAJAJAJA no se crean!! :P.

Bueno para no variarle le puse algo de significado a los nombres de los dos Malfoys: Astra que significa "deslumbrante como estrella" quise ponerla como que brilla entre lo que conocemos como típico Malfoy y Kaled que significa "el que vive eternamente, inmortal" que es ya lo mas típico de esta familia y así como que se complementan entre los dos reflejando un poco la relación Harry-Draco…ahora que lo pienso, como que me pasé con eso jajajaja…que se note que ese día no tenía nada que hacer T_T

Bueno me despido, ya tengo la primera parte del próximo capi escrita =)…Bueno esperemos que lo termine pronto. Les adelanto que van a tener un problemín con algo que tal vez en el capi pasado quedó medio forzado pero tenía que ir si quería que existiera el siguiente capi jejejejeje.

Bueno me despido por que Laika se acaba de comer mi último pedazo de sushi…que deprimente U_U ajajajajaja

Un beso

Atte.

Gala deprimida, babeada y sin sushi y escuchando una canción de Westlife que hace milenios que no escuchaba.

P.D. MAÑANA EMPIEZA LA FIL!!!!!!!!! VIVA LA FIL!!! TODOS AMAMOS LA FIL!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA *Gala baila de emoción*

Por cierto…el 25 de diciembre es mi cumple número 17 (hasta entonces podré leer este capi jajajajaja) pero quien quiera regalarme el nuevo cd de Sting se lo agradeceré eternamente jajajajajajaja.


	11. Cuando la verdad se descubre y los sueño...

Mejor hago esto antes de que mi hermano vuelva a hacer que se apaguen las luces de toda la casa jajajaja….es la segunda vez que escribo esto ¬¬

Tengo muchas cosas que decir hoy, unas más importantes que otras…así que mejor ordeno todo.

1.- Pretextos….digo…disculpas: pues que creen?...se me perdió de nuevo el cuaderno, pero esta vez es oficial: no lo encontré. Puse de cabeza mi cuarto, mi casa, mi locker, mi colegio y a mis amigos y nada…tuve que volver a escribir todo ;_;….aunque por el lado positivo encontré algunas cosas que estaba buscando desde hace un año jejejejeje.

2.-Varios: El capi pasado tuvo más reviews de los que había recibido nunca en un fic!..eso me emocionó mucho jejeje. MUCHAS GRACIAS!. Cambiando de tema…originalmente este debería de ser el último capitulo pero luego se me ocurrió una escena que TENÍA que poner…pero no quedaba en la historia entonces llegó abive! . (autonombrada diosa abive) y me dio una muy buena idea sobre como arreglar eso…aunque luego yo le tuve que cambiar unas cosas a su idea que no quedaban en el fic jejejejejeje. El punto es que se hizo un poquito más largo…si les gustó la idea pues que bueno ^^… si no…flames a abive jajajaja.

En una parte de este fic, Hermione hace mención a una hermana: ella es parte de un fic que nunca puse en papel (un H/D también) pero siempre me ha gustado la idea de Hermione teniendo una hermana mayor que sea diferente a ella…muggle, popular, un poco superficial y bla bla bla.

2.- Agradecimientos: A todas ustedes, almas de Dios, que dejan un review JAJAJAJA. A mi beta como siempre que no se como me sigue soportando….aunque maldita ¬¬…por todo lo del mail ¬¬¬¬¬. A la "diosa" Abive por forzarme a seguir escribiendo y recordarme "muy amablemente" que si no publico pronto corro el riesgo de que se pongan violentas jajajaja.  También a Amaly Malfoy por su extenso review y sus mails que levantan el ánimo ^^

3.- Avisos extras: esto no tiene nada que ver con Cacería de brujas, pero si alguien ha estado leyendo Atracción Magnética…sorry que no se ha actualizado pero es que o ya le mandé capítulos traducidos a frizzy…ella es la que no los pone :s…bueno eso era solo para que supieran…

4.- Respuesta a los reviews:

**Aspid****: no, no eres mi payaso…aunque te podría contratar jajaja…ntc. Que bueno que te gustó el final…ese era el chiste jejejeje. Hoy no tengo planeado comer nada…tal ves mas al rato me haga un chocolate caliente jijijiji yumi ^^…con eso de que apenas puedo mover los dedos para escribir :s jejejeje. Bueno aquí te dejo con el nuevo capi. Espero te guste.**

**Usagi_hk****: ups…lo de cuanto tiempo habían estado se me olvidó ponerlo en esta versión…pero aún así lo voy a poner al final como notita extra jejejejeje. Lo de lo que piensan las personas sobre su relación va a quedar respondido en estos capítulos…así que no digo nada jejejejeje. Que bueno que te gustó…espero este también. Un beso!**

**GaBrIeLa****: Jejejeje…se que me querías ayudar, no importa!. Aún así me has ayudado mucho, aunque no nos hemos visto ya casi U_U que mal ;_;. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto en el msn. Espero te guste este capi!. Un besote!}**

**Paola: **Pues si…como que eres adivina…pero mejor lo lees aquí jejejejejeje. Bueno, si no te gustan esas escenitas no importa…no venía nada importante…además no creo volver a poner una…luego toma otro aspecto el fic y yo lo quería más romántico jejejejeje. Espero te guste este capi.

**Murtilla: **Te recomendaría que en vez de leer estudiaras ¬¬ jajajajajajaja..aunque si dejas review estás perdonada jajajajaja. La medallita no creo que vuelva a salir y si sale va a ser muy fugaz…no tenía mucha importancia solo que no podía dejar de poner algo que tuviera que ver con esa pareja *__* jejejejeje. Espero este capi te guste. Un beso!.

**Chévere: **muchas gracias! Jajaja…es el review más corto y más extraño que he recibido..pero gracias jajajaja.

**Aaaaaaaaa****: no te preocupes ahí no terminaba jajajajaja…te saltaste un capitulo. Pero bueno jejejeje. Espero este capi te guste. Y ojalá tus preguntas queden respondidas.**

**Hermione Tachikawa: **Muchas gracias por tu review…pero que significa?

**Amaly**** Malfoy: Bueno ya te mandé un mail contestándote el review…pero igual y te pongo algo aquí jejejeje. Espero te guste este capi aunque tardé mucho jejejeje.**

**Rachel****: Que bueno que te gustó!...bueno aquí esta el siguiente antes de que me golpees jejejeje. Ntc. Aójala te guste este. Un beso!**

**Starshine**** crystal: Tu no me hables! Jajajajajajajajaja…ntc…si háblame :p. Gracias por la beteada y por la presumida de tu super día ¬¬… jajajaja a ver cuando te veo de nuevo en el msn ^^ un beso!**

**Abive****: Para modestas estás tu JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y molestas también jajajajajajaja ntc. Bueno como que estás leyendo por que parece que has muerto en el msn jijijiji házmela buena! Jajajaja. Ntc. CDT. A ver cuando sigues escribiendo tu?...te estás viendo muy lenta jejejejejeje. Un besote.**

**Luzy**** Snape:  tranquila no es el fin jejejeje…el fin se queda peor…te lo prometo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…mejor ya me callo…y si…va a venir un capitulo más…con suerte dos más jejejejejeje. Espero te guste este jijiji un beso!**

4.- El fic jejejeje:

**Cacería de brujas**

**Por: Gala**

**Cuando la verdad se descubre y los sueños se derrumban:**

Se despertó sintiendo el calor de su amado a su lado, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grises del otro chico.

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

-No mucho. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí.-contestó abrazándolo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Harry pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo a su lado mientras que, por su parte, Draco pensaba en todo lo que había pasado para que estuvieran allí en ese momento.

-Hoy es fin de semana en Hogsmeade, ¿Qué te parece si paseamos un rato por las afueras del pueblo?

-Está bien, podríamos comer ahí.

-Me apetece la idea. Nos vemos a las 12:00 en el camino de pinos.

Harry pensó que podría deshacerse de sus amigos diciéndoles que se sentía mal y que regresaría al castillo. El problema era que quisieran ir a Hogsmeade y dejarlo regresar solo.

-Está bien.- finalizó – Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Draco con un pucherito 

-Sí, mejor llego antes de que los demás Gryffindors despierten.

-Bueno.

Harry se levantó y buscó su ropa por todas partes. La encontró en una esquina y se vistió. Caminó a la puerta, donde Draco lo esperaba envuelto en una sábana y con su capa invisible en una mano. Se despidieron con un corto y dulce beso y Harry salió corriendo.

Casi voló por los pasillos, llegó a su habitación y guardó con cuidado la capa en el baúl. Se metió a su cama y corrió las cortinas.

Su respiración apenas se había normalizado cuando sus compañeros de cuarto comenzaron a despertar.

-Haaarry!!. Despierta dormilón- dijo Ron abriendo las cortinas. La luz le dio de lleno en la cara.

-Que manera de despertar a la gente!- le recriminó Harry con fingida somnolencia. 

-Mmmm… Te consintieron mucho en el pasado, bienvenido a la mala vida- le dijo lanzándole una almohada que cachó en el aire.

-Buenos reflejos- comentó Dean.

-Oigan, pónganme al corriente, qué pasó en mi ausencia?

-Pues nada interesante- dijo Seamus- Pasando por alto la espinilla de Mont, la de cuarto.

-Era enorme!- agregó Dean.

-Hubiera creído que era su siamesa- dijo Ron

-Ewwww- dijeron asqueados todos al unísono****

-No olviden a Parvati ebria- dijo Neville desde el baño.

-O a McGonagall cantando.

-O que Snape se vio obligado a darle un punto a Gryffindor.

-O cuando a Trelaweney se le calló la bola (Gala piensa muy mal de este comentario ^^')

-Después de que Peeves la aventó por las escaleras.

-Parece que se la pasaron muy bien sin mí.

-No es para tanto– respondió Ron sacando la cabeza por el cuello de su túnica- Hoy es día de Hogsmeade, Harry, ¿vienes?

-Sí, supongo que si- contestó pensando que eso facilitaría sus planes.

Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar mientras Neville, Seamus y Dean se quedaban a terminarse de vestir.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor ya acompañados de Hermione, quien había llegado de muy buen humor.

Hoy tengo muchas cosas que comprar en el pueblo. Mi mamá me mandó más dinero y mi hermana quiere que le compre más maquillaje…Creo que yo también me compraré, el corrector se me está acabando…Tú sabes, con eso de estudiar tanto las ojeras avanzan como plaga!!!...

No entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía. Vio de reojo a Ron quien miraba asombrado a la joven. Su amigo había estado enamorado de ella desde que estaban en quinto pero, para su mala suerte, ella no parecía interesada en lo absoluto.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Harry buscó con mirada discreta al chico de cabello rubio, pero no lo encontró.

Tuvo un desayuno ameno mientras sus amigos seguían poniéndolo al corriente. Salieron del salón cuando apenas estaban llegando los maestros…aunque ya fuera un poco tarde. Se dirigieron al recibidor del castillo donde ya había varios alumnos esperando a la profesora McGongall para que les diera el pase a un día de libertad, entre los cuales se encontraba Draco.

Se unieron a las alegres voces; no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una voz chillona opacó a las demás

-Arrgg mocosos desagradables, ¿esperando escapar, eeh?

A nadie le importó mucho lo que dijo ya que todos estaban ansiosos por salir así que regresaron a sus conversaciones y esto no agradó al poltergeist, precisamente.

Pero peor fue cuando comenzó a buscar alguien con quién desquitarse y vio a Harry Potter; Flashes de recuerdos llegaron a su retorcida mente y no mejoraron su humor.

-Valla, pero si es Poty-Potter.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio. Peeves lucía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos sabían ya que eso solo podía significar dos cosas:

1.-Tenía un chisme muy bueno.

2.-Filch estaba a punto de morir.

-Has seguido con tus extrañas costumbres, Poty?- Preguntó yendo al grano.

Harry se puso rojo como un rabanito con insolación (Gala: si no lo pongo así corro el riesgo de que mi beta me golpee ¬¬)****

-No…no se de que hablas…

-Oh!, yo creo que sí, Potter – dijo poniéndose nariz con nariz con el moreno.

Harry vio de reojo a Draco el cual se veía nervioso también pero aún así no decía nada.

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

-Tienes alguna cita?...Creo que después de esa escenita en la cama tendrían que salir juntos un tiempo, no?

-Picarón! – dijo Ron dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo- Quién es ella?

-…Ella? – preguntó Harry con un nudo en el estómago.

-Oh! Pero si no es ninguna "ella"- se burló Peeves.

-Como que ninguna "ella"?- inquirió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

En ese momento llegó la profesora McGongall, corriendo a Peeves y comenzando a dejar salir a los alumnos. El último fue Draco, quién le dirigió una mirada intensa a Harry.

-Que quiso decir Peeves con eso?

-Ron, déjalo en paz. No es como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Claro que los es, Hermione, Harry ya anda regando hijos por ahí y no me había dicho.

-Ron, en serio, no había razón de ser tan gráfico-  le reclamó la chica.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo que yo quiero saber es a que se refería Peeves. No es como si te hubieras acostado con un hombre… verdad?

Harry permaneció en silencio, sus dos amigos lo miraban sin parpadear siquiera.

-¿Harry?...no es eso, ¿Verdad? – prosiguió Ron dubitativo. 

Pero el moreno seguía en silencio sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

-Harry, esta broma no me está gustando- dijo el pelirrojo más serio.

Harry sin decir nada metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y salió del castillo.

Ron y Hermione se vieron uno al otro; el primero tenía una cara de absoluto horror. Tras unos segundos de quietud salieron corriendo por donde había salido su amigo.

Ron bajó las escaleras como bólido; los últimos cinco escalones los saltó cayendo con un ruido seco en la nieve. Corrió y dio alcance a Harry, situándose frente a él

Las mejillas del moreno estaban ligeramente rojas por el aire frío y sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos. La respiración de ambosse condensaba frente a ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio eternos minutos. Hermione llegó segundos después del pelirrojo.

-Dime que no es cierto- rogó Ron, pero podía ver tras las gafas redondas que su amigo no mentía.

-¿Y que si lo es?- contestó Harry con un hilo de voz- ¿Y que si es cierto?

-No…No es cierto- dijo Ron necio y tembloroso.

Harry levantó la vista y vio directamente a los ojos azules de su amigo. Podía leer miedo en ellos.

-Tan cierto como que estás aquí- dijo Harry con un poco más de valor.

-Que asco- gruño Ron.

-Ron!- rogó Hermione.

-¡Si te da tanto asco vete!, ¡nadie te pide que te quedes!

-Ganas no me sobran- dijo Ron dándose la media vuelta para seguir caminando hacia al pueblo. Hermione corrió tras el para tratar de calmarlo.

Miró como se alejaban sus amigos, tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Así no se suponía que debían pasar las cosas. Se suponía que Ron lo apoyaba y le decía algún chiste como "solo no te acerques mucho a mi cama en las noches" o cosas así. Caminó un poco y se sentó en unas bancas que había por ahí, hundió la cara en las manos; no quería pensar, quería tan solo estar ahí…sin que nadie le molestara. Tal vez si hablara con Ron…pero no…los dos eran demasiado orgullosos. Además Ron no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar la idea de que su mejor amigo fuera gay y él por su parte se sentía muy enojado por la reacción del pelirrojo. Sabía que cuando le dijera no iba a tomarlo muy bien, pero no se imaginó que en ese grado.

"Muy mi problema si me gustan los hombres"pensó amargamente.

Su mente comenzó a divagar entre todos los problemas que la pelea de Ron podía conllevar. Suerte que no sabía quien era su pareja. 

Todas sus meditaciones fueron abruptamente cortadas por una suave alarma; la de su reloj.

Miró la hora y el alma se le fue a los pies; eran las 12:30.

No tenía idea de la manera en que el tiempo volaba cuando uno pensaba tanto. Se levantó como un resorte y salió corriendo, esperando con toda su alma que Draco siguiera ahí.

Tomó carios atajos y llegó exactamente cuando Draco ya se iba.

-Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó muy serio.

-Es que no me podía deshacer de Ron y Hermione- mintió.

-Mentira, yo los vi varias veces, iban ellos dos solos.

-.Olvídalo quieres?

-No, no quiero. Llevo casi una hora esperando aquí y no me quieres decir donde estabas.

-Tuve una pelea con Ron antes de venir.

Draco lo vio, invitándole a seguir.

-Y qué tiene que ver con que me dejes plantado?

-Quería estar solo.

-Pues mínimo podrías haber mandado una lechuza o algo por el estilo.

-No tuve tiempo.

-No tuviste tiempo?, estuviste como dos horas y media en el castillo!

-Y?

-Acéptalo, no te importó tenerme aquí, complacer a ese Weasley es más importante que tu felicidad?

Estas palabras dolieron a Harry.

-YO no trato de complacerle.

-No? Y como se le llama estar tanto tiempo pensando solo en una manera de que te vuelva a hablar?

-Es mi amigo…

-¿Amigo? No parecía muy amigo por lo que le decía a Granger.

-Tú que sabes sobre amistad? Todos tus conocidos son o serán mortífagos- se defendió el moreno, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio como Draco dio media vuelta y se fue. Su capa ondeaba sobre la nieve dejando rastros blancos en la negrura de la susurrante tela.

************* **************

Lixto!!! Esto es todo por hoy.

Espero les haya gustado. Jijiji no todo se queda así…espero sus reviews para decirme que opinan!!^^

El próximo capitulo va a ser un song fic…que les parece?...es que me encantan…las canciones me inspiran tanto!

Bueno las dejo  por que tengo que ir a sacar la ropa de la lavadora JAJAJAJAJA.

Se despide:

Gala con frío y a punto de hacer chocolate caliente ^^ jijijiji 


	12. Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor

Estoy que me muero!!!...osea! a dos días de mi cumple se me hincha el ojo T_T que voy a hacer?...como voy a salir en las fotos?...esto fue venganza de alguna de ustedes por tratar mal a Harry?? ¬¬ pues arréglenlo jejejeje.
    
    mmm…creo que mejor dejo eso. Este capi está corto pero no podía juntarlo con el otro. Pero a fin de cuentas también lo voy a subir hoy.
    
    Hoy por primera vez no tengo muchas cosas que decir, salvo las tan usuales gracias a las chicas que me ayudan^^
    
    Gracias a mi Beta por haber checado este capi también, Espero que te la pases super bien en tu campamento.
    
    Gracias también a Amaly Malfoy por subir los ánimos así!. Un besote, este capi está dedicado para ti.
    
    También está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me enviaron un review. Muchas gracias!!!.
    
    Este capi es un song fic con la canción de "voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor" pero en la versión de bunbury. Me gusta sobre todo por que siempre que la escuchaba me imaginaba en el coro que Draco le dice a Harry lo de "_Yo no soy la roca que golpea las olas; soy de carne y hueso" y me parecía fantástico jajaja. Así que por eso lo puse._
    
    Espero les guste este capitulo 
    
    Respuesta a los reviews.
    
    **Gabriela: Que ha pasado contigo? Ya no te veo ;_;. Muchas gracias por tu review!...tal vez siga escribiendo pero ya no este fic jejejeje. Espero este capi te guste. Un beso!**
    
    **Nicky_chan****: Hola! Oye no se que pasa contigo pero siempre me mandas un review de un capitulo que no fue el que actualicé ¬¬ jajajaja Pero aún así muchas gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por desearme feliz cumple. Espero este capi te guste. Un beso!**
    
    **Aspid****: Hola chica!. Bueno en realidad si tenía pensado que le dijera algo así pero luego pensé que muchas no le iban a entender así que para que meternos en mas problemas. Si, yo también me imagino que Ron reaccionaría de esa manera si se entera que su mejor amigo en gay…supongo que es por que vivimos en un país donde todos los hombres de jactan de ser machos jajajaja…bueno ese es el problema. Muxas gracias por tu review, espero este corto capi te guste y también el siguiente jejeje. Un  beso!**
    
    **Usagi_hk****: Bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review. Si, pobre Harry…eso es lo que yo llamaría despertarse con el pie izquierdo pero en serio que si le fue muy mal jajaja pobrecito. Conforme a lo de que cual va a ser mas difícil?... bueno no olvides que aún tiene a su amiga jajaja.bueno ya me callo y mejor lees el capitulo. Un beso!**
    
    **BOSHOUJO-HENTAI: Bonito nick! Jajajaja no te creas. Hey muchas gracias por tu review!. Que bueno que te gustó el fic. Y espero este capitulo también te guste.**
    
    **DI_MALFOY****: Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te esté gustando mi fic, me siento halagada jajaja. Ahora si que te voy a tener que fallar por que no creo poner mas lemon U_U…sobre todo por que este es el penúltimo capitulo JAJAJAJAJA. Además perdería el toque semi-romántico que se supone debería de tener pero prometo refinar mis técnicas de escribir lemon y poder publicar varios así muy pronto ^^… Espero este capi te guste. Un beso**
    
    **Paola: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review…sip, harry se las está viendo negras pero todo el su culpa ¬¬ jajajaja. No puedo decir más, mejor lee los capis jajaja. Un beso!**
    
    **Vanesa C.: Muchas gracias por tu review…no recuerdo si ya me habías dejado uno pero muchas gracias!. Que bueno que te está gustando. Espero te guste también este capi. Un beso!...espero pronto hacer otro fic..necesito ideas U_U JAJAJAJA **
    
    **Murtilla: jajajajaJAJAJAJAJA a ver si controlas a tu chibi-tu pero que se ve que te trae problemas. Lo de que le viaje en el tiempo afecta las neuronas…creo que Harry ya estaba así U_U** por su parte, Draco….bueno el es otra historia jajaja. Yo me imagino así la reacción de Ron, por que a pesar de ser super amigos si ha de sentirse medio feo enterarse de algo así..por un poltergeist! Jajaja…bueno. Pero aún a´si con lo terco que son esos dos ¬¬…bueno mejor me callo o voy a terminar diciéndote todo el capi siguiente jajajajajaja. Espero te guste este capitulo. Cuidado con ese látigo  _. Un beso!**
    
    **Civenus****: Muchas gracias por tu review!, que bueno que te gustó. Espero este también te guste. Un beso!**
    
    Bueno ahora si…el capitulo. Espero les guste. Un beso!
    
    **                                                                      Cacería de brujas**
    
    **                                                                              Por: Gala**
    
    **Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor**
    
    _Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor_
    
    _Porque tú eres agua, porque yo soy fuego,_
    
    _y__ no nos comprendemos_
    
    _yo__ ya no se si he perdido la razón_
    
    _porque__ tu me arrastras, porque soy un juego_
    
    _de__ tus sentimientos__._

Sus pies iban dejando marcas en la nieve, marcas que mostraban el camino de un chico triste y deprimido. El viento hacía un ruido susurrante al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles nacidos a la orilla del camino.

"¿Que he hecho?" se preguntaba a sí mismo "¿¡Perder a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida en una sola tarde?!... ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?"

Sus pensamientos viajaban lentos en su cabeza haciendo eco de cada palabra de su amigo, de cada gesto de su amante. ¿Era eso lo que iba a sufrir por seguir a su corazón?, ¿Por entregárselo a quien el quería? Ese día había sido Ron, pero Hogwarts era un lugar grande donde la intimidad no existía. Se iba a saber tarde o temprano, y entonces… ¿Qué seguiría? Era un pensamiento que quería alejar de su mente. Había crecido sin cariño de ningún tipo y ahora que por fin encontraba uno que le correspondía y quién se lo daba sin miramientos sucedía que era un amor mal visto. ¿Cómo podía la gente ser tan cerrada? ¿Cómo no podía ver Ron que estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo no podía ver que por más extraños gustos que tuviera no dejaba de ser persona? A Ron le gustaba tomar el té en una taza con un osito… ¿Alguien lo condenaba por eso?...bueno tal vez los gemelos, pero ellos eran otra historia…
    
    _Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor_
    
    _y__ te quiero y quiero de esta forma loca _
    
    _que__ te estoy queriendo.        _
    
    _Yo no soy la roca que golpea las olas;_
    
    _soy__ de carne y hueso, quizás mañana _

_oigas__ de mi boca vaya usted con Dios___

Apresuró sus pasos para llegar al castillo, la nieve que comenzaba a caer le deprimía aún más de lo que ya estaba…Además, había la posibilidad de una tormenta por las enormes nubes que se arremolinaban arriba de él.

Llegó a la puerta y se sacudió toda la nieve que traía, lo último que quería era que, para terminar realmente mal el día, Filch le diera una detención.

Comenzó su vía crucis **(¿?)** hasta su sala común. A cada paso, sentía como su corazón se hundía en un terrible desaliento. En cada esquina sentía que se iba a encontrar a Ron o a Draco y entonces ¿Qué les diría? Eventualmente se tendrían que topar pero sentía como mil mariposas de ansiedad revoloteaban dentro del él con solo pensarlo ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa valentía de la cual presumía por ser Gryffindor?

Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda. Antes de haberse dado cuenta se abrió para dejar salir a unos pequeños de primero que por sus susurros animados y la forma en que caminaban estaban a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Esto dolió más a su corazón, pensando en todas las cosas que habían hecho Ron y él juntos…la mayoría para molestar a Draco.

Entró y lo primero que vio fue a Ron hablando muy de cerca con Hermione; ella parecía escuchar atenta lo que él decía y asentía de vez en cuando. Eso no mejoró su humor, dio la vuelta y se fue…Tenía hambre, se suponía que debería de haber comido con Draco y la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado…Iría a visitar a Dobby y le pediría un poco de comida… Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados repentinamente cuando alguien detrás de él lo llamó por su nombre

-Harry!- era Hermione

-Hermione.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A las cocinas a comer algo.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Si no hay de otra…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le vio de reojo decidiendo pasar por alto esa respuesta

Recorrieron en silencio el camino a las cocinas. Cuando iban bajando la escalera principal, Harry vio a esa persona a quien más deseaba ver pero al mismo tiempo a la que menos tenía ganas de encontrarse…Al menos no en ese momento.

Draco estaba en la puerta del gran comedor con sus dos amigotes y con Pansy. A Harry le dio celos recordar que era su ex novia y que seguía siendo alguien para Draco…Tal vez no en el modo sentimental pero sí seguía significando algo en su vida.
    
    _Cuando yo creo que estas en mi poder_
    
    _Tú te vas soltando, te vas separando _
    
    _de__ mis propias manos,_
    
    _hasta__ ese día en que tu quieras volver_
    
    _y__ otra vez me encuentres parado y triste_
    
    _pero__ enamorado_

Siguieron caminando y pasaron por el lado del cuarteto de Slytherin. Hermione se sorprendió ya que nadie dijo nada, por lo que volteó a ver a su amigo de reojo y para su sorpresa vio como Harry veía al rubio con mirada melancólica. "No puede ser" pensaba "Aunque eso explicaría varias cosas…Por otra parte, va en contra de todo…Tal vez fueron sólo mis nervios…"

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron a las cocinas. Los elfos los recibieron tan calurosamente como siempre y Hermione, aún pese a su negación, terminó saliendo con dos pastelitos de zarzamora y un chocolate caliente pues el frío estaba muy fuerte

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al lago a comer esto?- dijo Harry señalando todo lo que estaba cargando en su túnica.

-Claro.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago donde había unos arbustos. Tomaron asiento ahí y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-Harry- dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

-Mhh?

-¿Vas a hablar con Ron?

-No.

-Pero Harry, es tu mejor amigo.

-Pues como mejor amigo me debería de haber si no aceptado, mínimo entendido 'Mione. Yo tomé una decisión y a él no le gustó, ¿Crees que por eso la voy a cambiar?

-No, Harry, pero deberían hablar…

-Si voy a ir a hablar con él para que eche pestes de mi, prefiero quedarme con el calamar…Es más divertido. Al diablo con los homofóbicos!

-Harry, mira, yo creo que sería mejor…

-No Hermione, si Ron quiere hablar de nuevo conmigo que sea él el que me busque- terminó. Se levantó y caminó hacia al castillo de nuevo, dejando toda la comida que no había terminado en el pasto junto a su amiga que ahora lo veía triste. Era obvio que esos dos iban a tardar mucho en reconciliarse…Era mejor que hiciera algo. El primer paso era descubrir la identidad del novio de su amigo…El novio de su amigo,…sonaba tan extraño que hasta pensaba que era un mal sueño todo lo que estaba pasando.
    
    _Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor_
    
    _y__ te quiero y quiero de esta forma loca _
    
    _que__ te estoy queriendo.        _
    
    _Yo no soy la roca que golpea las olas;_
    
    _soy__ de carne y hueso, quizás mañana _
    
    _oigas__ de mi boca vaya usted con Dios_

Harry caminó sin darse cuenta por donde iba. Se perdió un par de veces, pero por fin llegó a su habitación y se tiró en su cama. Se cubrió con la cobija y se durmió sin quitarse los lentes.

A la mañana siguiente no fue despertado por los incesantes gritos de Ron. Es más, cuando se levantó, notó que su pelirrojo amigo ya no estaba en la habitación.

Bajó a desayunar con un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza que lograba esconder muy bien aunque siempre sus ojos lo traicionaran.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y vio a Hermione y a Ron sentados del otro lado de la mesa, platicando alegremente. Volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Draco solo movía su desayuno sin probar bocado. Caminó y tomó asiento al lado de unas chiquillas de primero quienes platicaban muy emocionadas sobre lo último que había salido en corazón de bruja.

Tomó un muy ligero desayuno, sentía cada bocado como una bomba que caí sin piedad en su estómago. Si seguía así podría enfermar, pensó, pero no le importaba, qué podía importarle si no tenía a su mejor amigo o a su amante?. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó a trompicones hasta las mazmorras… ¿Por qué la vida era así de cruel?, ¿quién había sido el idiota que había puesto pociones como la primera clase de la semana? (gala: muajajajaja)

Llegó al tan odiado salón cuando aún estaba vacío y se recostó en una de las bancas a la mitad del salón. Los alumnos fueron llegando y ocupando sus lugares conforme la hora del comienzo de la clase se acercaba.

Ron y Hermione llegaron casi al tiempo que la campana tocaba.

-Ven Herm, vamos a sentarnos atrás…No quiero estar con ese gay.

A la chica le pasaron muchos argumentos para regañar a su testarudo amigo, pero prefirió quedarse callada y le siguió a las bancas de atrás.

Harry soltó un suspiro cuando el profesor entró y comenzó a dictar lo que iban a hacer en esas dos horas de clase. Podía ver de reojo a su amado y podía sentir la mirada persistente de su amigo; iba a ser una clase muy larga…
    
    _Voy a perder la cabeza por tu amor_
    
    _como__ no despierte de una vez parA siempre_
    
    _de__ este falso sueño y al final me aclaro_
    
    _que__ te estas burlando y que me estas mintiendo_
    
    _en__ mi propia cara de mis sentimientos _

_y__de mi corazón___

************ ******

Esto es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Atte.

Gala con los pies bien fríos 


	13. Un mundo sin final amén

No se que pasó con el formato del capitulo pasado pero lo subí dos veces y quedó igual. U_U. En este capitulo voy a dejar las notas hasta el final. Solo una advertencia. NO ESTÁ BETEADO!...por que Starshine crystal se fue de campamento U_U…bueno que disfruten.

El título de este capitulo está tomado del título del último capitulo de "la reina de los condenados" de anne rice, por que estoy traumada de nuevo con crónicas vampíricas por que me regalaron el 4 y el 5 de cumpleaños y navidad!!...QUIEN LOS QUIERE PARROTS??!! ^^. 

**Cacería de Brujas**

**Por: Gala**

**Un mundo sin final…amén **

(Diario de Hermione)

17 de enero

Querido diario:

  
Hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo y es que he estado muy ocupada. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Harry desapareció que ni tiempo para respirar, pero bueno el caso es que ya volvió. Todos estábamos tan felices por verlo de nuevo que hicieron una fiesta aquí en la sala común, todos estaban sorprendidos de él y de las cosas que nos contó, de cómo rescataron a una se podría decir princesa de unos maleantes y muchas otras cosas más. Pero lo que tenía a todos aún más sorprendidos era que había llegado en una sola pieza, al igual que Malfoy. Eso si que fue una sorpresa para todos.

La fiesta sinceramente, fue muy buena, hubo de todo, era casi como si los gemelos siguieran aquí, no tengo idea de donde sacaron tantas cosas para la fiesta, había desde papas fritas hasta hidromiel (estoy segura que no la consiguieron de una forma muy legal); duramos en el jaleo como hasta las dos de la mañana, la verdad no se ni a que hora caí dormida y tampoco recuerdo muy bien como es que llegué a mi habitación, al menos me fue mejor que Parvati y Lavender por que ellas además de no recordar nada traían una resaca como pocas, a Parvati no se le da eso de controlarse con el alcohol. 

El punto a tratar hoy es lo que pasó ayer: Harry nos confesó que era gay. Ron, como era obvio puso el grito en el cielo y no le haba a Harry, eso se me hace muy feo pues ya era homosexual cuando aún se llevaban bien. He tenido muchas ganas de decirle esto a Ron, pero temo que se enoje y me grite como lo hizo al pobre de Harry.

Harry por su parte está muy deprimido, hoy después del desayuno tuvimos pociones y noté que se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, he estado empeñada en averiguar quien es su pareja pero solo tengo dos sospechosos y sinceramente es aterrador pensar que sale con ellos.

Uno se Sean, amigo de Cho de Ravenclaw y el otro sería Ernie Mcmillian. (ves a lo que me refiero con "aterrador"?)

Pero no todo se queda ahí por que aunque hasta miedo me da el solo imaginarlo, he visto a Harry comportarse también muy extraño frente a Malfoy…sí! Frente a Draco Malfoy. Esto tendría su explicación en el tiempo que estuvieron tan lejos y los dos solos. Lo tendré que vigilar más de cerca.

Ahora me despido por que Ginny me está hablando para acompañarla a cenar.

Hermione

20 de enero

Diario:

De nuevo me tardé mucho en escribir pero conforme a lo que escribí el lunes…bueno, ahora estoy segura. Verás:

El martes Harry seguía muy deprimido pero también seguía en su negación de hablar con Ron, eso me saca de mis casillas!, es terco como una mula!...¬¬…

El punto es que iba acompañando a Harry por que Ron en ese momento estaba entrenando para el partido de la semana que entra.

Íbamos para la biblioteca cuando nos topamos con Malfoy, hubo unos horribles momentos de silencio y vi como Harry lo veía a los ojos de Malfoy para luego mirar rápido a su pie como si fuera lo mas interesante del universo, luego Malfoy dijo algo que como diario no le hice caso algo sobre mosquito muerto y sangre sucia. El punto es que Harry estuvo aún más deprimido desde entonces (si es que eso era posible).

El miércoles tuvimos cuidado de criaturas mágicas y fue dada por la maestra Grubby por que Hagrid está en una misión para la orden (mas vale que nadie lea este diario). El punto es que teníamos que hacer un experimento de cuidar unos Crups por tres días, obviamente eso no iba a ser nada sencillo pues tenemos que limpiar sus graciosadas. La maestra tuvo el buen tino de poner a Harry y a Malfoy juntos, bueno, buen tino para mi. A mi me tocó con Dean (que por cierto ahora no me quiere prestar al Crup ¬¬). Los perritos, por llamarlos así, causaron mucho relajo en la clase, la cual yo aproveché para acercarme a la contrastante pareja sin que se dieran cuenta, me puse a una distancia donde no me podían ver pero si los podía escuchar…aunque por un rato no me sirvió de nada por que no abrían ni siquiera la boca, esto de por si ya era bastante extraño pero después de un rato me empecé a impacientar.

Mi espera fue recompensada cuando comenzaron a hablar, muy bajo por si alguien los estuviera escuchando (paranoicos pero con razón jejejeje). Lo malo es que nunca dijeron nada aparte de ponerse de acuerdo del cuidado del animalito. Lo que me hizo estar segura de mis sospechas aparte de su conversación tan civilizada fue ya casi al final de la clase cuando Harry tomó en sus brazos al Crup para entregárselo a Malfoy y éste rozó suavemente su mano, Harry volteó a verlo y se quedaron quietos un ratito hasta que el hechizo se rompió y cada uno se fue por su lado sin otra palabra.

Para que te miento: los dos se veían adorables todos sonrojados jijijiji (oh oh ya estoy empezando a sonar como mi hermana) 

Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es que Harry y Ron hablen (empieza a sonar la música de misión imposible) (Tom Cruise!!! *_____*) y luego ya veré como me las arreglaré para obligar a Harry a que hable con Malfoy pues se nota a leguas que están enojados… ahora si comienza lo bueno…

Hermione

** ** **

-Hermione!!!

-Ya voy Ginny

-Que tanto hacías?

-Nada solo estaba ordenando un poco mi habitación

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y caminaron las dos hablando animadamente rumbo al lago para pasar la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a su destino vieron a Ron solito aventando piedras al calamar que intentaba atraparlas con sus largos tentáculos…a pesar de lo divertido que resultaba Ron no tenía ni una sonrisa en la boca.

-Hola Ron!

El aludido volteó para ver a su amiga y a su hermana y luego devolvió su vista al lago mientras se tiraba en el pasto.

Su amiga sabía bien por que se comportaba así, no era indiferente a la ausencia de su amigo, pero su orgullo era más para él.

-¿Ginny?, ¿me dejarías hablar a solas un momento con él?- La pelirroja la vio con cara de pocos amigos pero se dio la vuelta para irse con sus compañeras que pasaban oportunamente por ahí.

-Ron, sé por que estas así, si tanto de duele por que no vas a hablar con él?

-Tú no entiendes Herm…

-Entiendo más de lo que tú crees.

-NO! no lo haces

-Si me explicaras tal vez podría ayudarte

-No necesito tu ayuda

-Ron!

Hubo un momento de silencio muy tenso entre los dos hasta que Ron por fin lo rompió

-Teníamos planes (Hermione lo vio sin entender) cuando estábamos en segundo hicimos un pacto de una amistado sobre todo, teníamos planes para el futuro, para prometernos que nos sobrepondríamos a todo. Casarnos, tener hijos, él sería el padrino de mi primero hijo y yo sería el padrino del suyo, Herm, han sido muchas cosas que ahora se vienen abajo.

-No Ron, no se vienen abajo…solo toman otra forma, otro matiz

Ron la vio fijamente y Hermione pudo ver que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Ron, esto no te va a guiar a ningún lado. Además, velo por el lado bueno! Puedes llamarlo maricón sin que se ofenda.

Hermione se sorprendió de su comentario pero vio complacida como su amigo reía de buena gana, también sorprendida de que con tan pocos argumentos lo hubiera convencido. En serio le dolía la falta de Harry, pensó.

-Te dejo- informó la chica- Tengo que ir a hacer varios encargos, pero piensa lo que te dije. Estás a tiempo, Ron, no esperes más- y guiñándole un ojo se alejó.

Ron se quedó quieto por un minuto y luego como si se hubiera sentado en un puerco espín se levantó y corrió a buscar a Harry.

Corrió esquivando gente y saltando entre otras más, tiró a algunos alumnos que se la rayaron muy enojados. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a donde sabía siempre podía encontrar a Harry: La torre oeste, más allá del salón de Adivinación. Siempre que estaba muy triste iba ahí a pensar, decía que ese lugar le aclaraba los pensamientos…y si no lo hacía, siempre estaba lo suficientemente alto como para saltar.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y al principio creyó que estaba vacío, pero vio en una esquina, recargado junto a una ventana al chico que estaba buscando.

-Harry?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Escucha, sé que no estás muy feliz de verme pero creo que debemos hablar.

-Ahora, crees que debemos de hablar?- Preguntó en tono irónico

-Fue exactamente lo que dije ¬¬.- Contestó un poco molesto

-Está bien, habla- ordenó Harry sin voltearlo a ver

Ron movió los dedos, nervioso: ahora estaba en aprietos, no sabía ni que decir. Por su parte se sentía en todo su derecho de enojarse aunque sabía que había sobre reaccionado. No dijo nada solo estaba ahí, viendo a su amigo quien por fin había volteado a verlo.

-¡Muy elocuente!- Se burló Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo. Estaban a poca distancia y Harry pudo ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de su amigo.-No e preocupes, tu no me gustas- Dijo captando la razón de ese rubor.

Ron rió junto con Harry y el ambiente se hizo mucho menos tenso

-Me disculpas por haber sido tan idiota?- Se disculpó Ron, Harry sabía lo difícil que era para su amigo decir eso

-Tendría que pensarlo…son muchas años!- Bromeó el moreno pero ante la mirada de su amigo continuo-Por supuesto que te perdono, amigos?

-Amigos

Los dos se dieron la mano para luego unirse en un abrazo fraternal.

Quedaron un buen rato platicando sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana donde había estado recargado Harry.

Cuado vieron por la ventana que el sol comenzaba a esconderse decidieron bajar a cenar. Los dos iban riendo alegremente. Harry le había platicado a Ron como se había peleado con su novio (sin decirle la identidad de esa persona) y Ron le había dicho varias formas de como reconciliarse, pues según Ron, había sido culpa de Harry.

Cuando Hermione entró en el gran comedor y los vio sentados juntos y casi sin probar bocado por la risa ella no lo podía creer y corrió a abrazarlos embargada por la emoción. Los amigos la vieron raro y luego soltaron una carcajada estridente 

-Que?!- dijo Hermione intrigada

Pero como respuesta recibió unas risitas de hiena que la aterraron, decidió mejor sentarse a comer mientras platicaban los tres como siempre.

Dos horas después subieron a la torre y se sentaron los tres en la cama de Harry para seguir platicando animadamente. Harry les ofreció unos dulces que le había robado a su primo Dudley y que Ron moría por probar "extrañeces muggles" como solía llamarlas.

Abrió su baúl y comenzó a buscar entre todo el tiradero que tenía ahí. Encontró la bolsa de dulces y cuando la sacó vio que también traía colgando al pollo de goma. Tuvo un sentimiento de melancolía pues durante el viaje Draco solía burlarse de él por haber intentado llevárselo. "Era para calmarme a mi mismo de bebé si algo iba mal con mi plan" se defendía el en tono molesto aunque sabía que no se podía enfadar con el por algo así.

Hermione notó la mirada de su amigo, no entendía que había de malo con el pollo pero lo intuyó. 

-Harry, sigue el ejemplo de Ron y ve a hablar con él.-Dijo en un tono suave

Harry sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que claramente podrían escucharlo del otro lado del mundo pero decidió que su amiga nunca había tenido tanta razón. Tiró al pollo a la cama y salió corriendo.

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó Ron a Hermione viendo la capa invisible en el baúl y luego la puerta abierta por la que había salido su amigo.

Hermione como respuesta solo sonrió.

Harry corría de aquí a allá buscando al chico rubio, preguntaba a algunas personas por él y todos se sorprendían de su pregunta pero aún así respondían. Por fin dio con el en las mazmorras cuando iba bajando por unas escaleras que jamás había visto.

-Draco!- gritó

El aludido inmediatamente volteó y lo vio llegar agitado y echando el bofe. No dijo nada

-Podemos hablar?- dijo repitiendo las palabras antes salidas de la boca de su amigo. Draco seguía sin decir nada pero lo invitó a que le siguiera escaleras abajo. Después de bajar durante cinco minutos llegaron a una puerta que el rubio abrió con una contraseña y le invitó a entrar. Harry quedó con la boca abierta.

Habían entrado a una especie de cueva con el techo parecido al del gran comedor reflejando las estrellas del cielo nocturno, había al fondo unas piedras y una cascada que caía en un laguito rodeado de vegetación. Todo estaba iluminado por una extraña luz amarilla que no sabía de donde provenía y alrededor de las paredes redondas y de piedra del lugar había varias columnas que se perdían en el estrellado techo.

Draco sonrió al ver la cara de Harry y le dijo con una seña que le siguiera. Llegaron al pequeño lago y se sentaron en una de las piedras que estaban ahí.

-Y bien?- Habló por primera vez el rubio.

-Draco…yo…lo siento, siento haber dicho lo de los mortífagos y todo eso.

Draco lo estudió por unos momentos y luego se detuvo en sus ojos, sabía que en realidad lo sentía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que si le había dolido su comentario.

-La mayoría de ellos, Harry, no son tan malos, es cierto que vivo rodeado de muchos, pero la mayoría por un solo error le fue condenada toda su vida. Es cierto que mi padre el mortífago, pero no es malo, el siempre ansiaba poder y dinero, pero nunca nos descuidó. Trata a mi madre como a una reina se le trata y a mi me exhorta a no seguir sus pasos, a escoger mi propio camino. Cuando te reclame por haberme dejado plantado por Weasley no fue el hecho de que me tuvieras esperando, te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, fue más bien el miedo de que ahora te echaras para atrás por lo que la gente valla a pensar. Yo escogí mi camino, y eres tú. Como querías que no reaccionara así cuando veía que tu no me ibas a seguir?. Harry, yo te amo, pero sigues muy aferrado a hacer solo lo que los otros quieren que seas. Cuando estés seguro e tu camino, entonces estaré ahí esperándote- Dijo esto como si hubiera esperado años para hacerlo. Se levantó, sacudió su túnica y caminó hacia la entrada dejando a Harry sentado.

Draco podía sentir como su corazón se partía aún más a cada paso, pero tenía que estar seguro de que Harry le iba a seguir. De pronto sintió como alguien le jalaba del brazo haciendo que se volteara y vio los grandes ojos verdes de Harry.

-Cualquier camino es bueno mientras estés tú a mi lado- y diciendo esto le besó

Hermione estaba abrazada del brazo de Ron quien parecía muerto. 

-No se ven adorables?- susurró-Ron?.......Ron?....Ron!

Al no recibir respuesta levantó la vista y vio que Ron estaba hecho un zombie. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano aguantó una carcajada.

-Ron!, tranquilo, no es para tanto.

-Podría haber seguido viviendo muy bien sin haber visto eso- dijo aterrado

Hermione rió

-Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto- Dijo ron mientras murmuraba unas palabras y daba dos golpes con su varita. Una música tranquila comenzó a sonar

_When I'm lost in te rain_

_I your eyes I know I'll find the way _

_To light my way_

Harry y Draco se miraron sorprendidos y Harry alcanzó a ver como uno de los pies de su amigo desaparecía por la puerta mal tapado por la capa.

Comenzaron a bailar despacio como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Harry acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco 

-Te amo

-Te amo

-Juntos hasta el final?

-Hasta que la muerte te arranque de mis brazos- Y diciendo Draco esto lo besó

_For every thing you do_

_For every thing is true_

_I turn to you_

**_FIN_**

****

**** ****

Me da lástima mi propio final U_U....es peor de lo que imaginaba ;_;

No puedo creer que por fin lo terminé…Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron durante todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo.

Voy a extrañar escribir este fic…se supone que tiene un epilogo pero es aún peor que el final así que mejor decidí no publicarlo. 

Este es mi primer fic largo que escribo y que termino…espero les haya gustado. Fue de todo corazón para ustedes. 

Tengo una idea jejeje…jugamos a que todas las personas que llegaron hasta aquí me mandan un review?...es solo mera curiosidad de saber cuanta gente lo leyó jejejeje. 

Espero nos veamos en siguientes fics…esto de escribir fics largos me gustó jajaja.

Laika (mi perra que ha decidido que ya se hartó de ser rubia y se la pasa revolcándose en la tierra  asoleándose) y yo nos despedimos.

Muchas gracias de nuevo

Gala


	14. Epilogo

Bueno!, quien lo diría, si puse un epílogo…aunque no era el que estaba planeado de un principio pero está mejor jejejeje, Advierto que es muy pequeño y muy simple.  Más que nada fue para acomodarlo para la siguiente parte por que en un momento las dos historias se van a unir…creo que no saben de que hablo jajaja…bueno recibí en su hermosos reviews varias felicitaciones, peticiones y una que otra amenaza así que decidí hacer una historia alterna pero que a la vez es precuela y va a ser un Sirius/Remus sobre el medallón que les dio Clare.

Aviso que solo voy a publicarla hasta que salga de exámenes (dos semanas) entonces ya podrán verla por aquí bajo el nombre de "la maldición del lobo".

Hoy, por causas de fuerza mayor no podré contestar a sus reviews..además si lo hiciera serían más contestaciones que fic jejejejej. Estoy muy agradecida con las chicas que me mandaron…no saben la divertida que me puse mientras los leía! Jajajaja. MIL GRACIAS!. Bueno sin más por el momento me despido.

**Cacería de brujas**

**Por: Gala**

**Epílogo**

El sol sonriente se levanta por las mismas montañas de siempre mientras los vampiros huyen despavoridos.

Dentro de la torre de Gryffindor algo extraño pasaba

-Harry!- dijo Seamus muy sorprendido

-¡¿Que?!- Preguntó Harry alterado

-¡Te bañaste!

-Ha, si!...es que hoy es un día especial- Dijo ya más aliviado.

-¿Por?

-Por que hoy tengo mi primera cita pública

-¿Eh?...¿con quien?

-¡¡con mi novio!! ^^

-…O_O…..

Harry se dirigió a terminar de vestirse, se miró en el espejo y sonrió "¡soy tan guapo!" pensó. Tomó un poco de perfume y salió rumbo al gran comedor., Seamus seguí como estatua y con la vista perdida, había quedado de verse con sus dos mejores amigos aunque se los encontró un poco antes de llegar.

-Harry, si durmieras un poco más cualquiera te confundiría con un oso invernando- dijo Ron, Hermione rió mientras le entregaba unas tostadas a Harry

-Ya desayunamos todos- le dijo la chica

Platicando alegremente dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta por donde se salía (NA. ¬¬) 

-Harry estás seguro de esto?- Preguntó Ron muy nervioso

-claro que si Weasley, creo que tu estás mas nervioso que yo

-Ya hasta te pegó llamarme por el apellido

-No…es solo que suena…gracioso…weasley... ¿ves?, es gracioso

-¬¬

Hacía dos meses que había regresado de su viaje por el pasado y que había comenzado su relación con el rubio. Habían decidido que no iban a dejarlo en secreto, lo fácil serían los estudiantes, pero… ¿que diría papá Lucius cuando se enterara?... "no puede ser tan malo…o si?" Había dicho Draco cuando lo decidieron, esa misma mañana Draco había mandado una carta a su padre con su decisión (y una caja de chocolates para el enojo). Llegaron después de un rato a las tres escobas que ya estaba casi lleno, sin embargo en una mesa estaba Draco sentado solito, veía muy atentamente como tronaban las burbujas en su cerveza de mantequilla. Harry tuvo un tremendo impulso de correr y tirárselo ahí mismo…pero eso sería después se dijo así mismo.

Caminaron directo a donde el chico los esperaba ante la mirada incrédula de los clientes del local. 

Draco muy caballeroso como siempre se levantó para saludarlos. Le dio la mano a ron sin quitarle la vista y a Hermione para asombre do todos la saludó de un beso como si fueran amigos de toda la vida…pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue cuando abrazó a Harry y se besaron, un silencio mortal reinó en el lugar. 

Cuando terminaron su caluroso saludo voltearon a ver buscando la razón del gran silencio (NA. chuntaro style^^). Ron veía al piso  muy incómodo y Hermione reía abiertamente, de ahí en más todos tenían la misma cara que había puesto Seamus en la habitación

-Ehm…creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí- Comentó Draco con las mejillas muy sonrosadas.

Salieron del establecimiento y caminaron por las calles del pueblo. La nieve del invierno comenzaba a derretirse y por todos lados se veían retoños verdes y algunas flores que se adelantaban mucho a la primavera. 

-Ron…me acompañas?...tengo que ir a comprar..ehm…unas túnicas!

-Hermione…mmm…creo que eso de verte semidesnuda es un poco precipitado y…-Dijo Ron muy colorado pero fue callado inmediatamente por el pisotón de Hermione

-No seas menso Ron!...ven vamos!- Dijo tomándolo de una mano y arrastrándolo calles arriba.

-Eso fue muy extraño- Comentó Draco que aún miraba por donde los amigos de su pareja acababan de desaparecer

-Bueno…ejem…hagamos de cuenta que eso nunca pasó y sigamos- Dijo Harry tomando de la mando a Draco y caminando

Draco vio como el moreno le agarraba la mano y sonrió ampliamente: nunca se había sentido tan feliz

La gente se apartaba asustados cuando pasaban, otros comenzaban a rezar asustado pensando que tal vez era un signo de que el final del mundo se acercaba otros simplemente los ignoraban…aunque uno que otro morboso les seguía con la mirada

Siguieron caminando mientras platicaban muy a gusto, se habían comprado un helado pero a Harry se le cayó en cuanto se fueron de la tienda así que Draco se vio obligado a compartir el suyo…después de que Harry le acusara de codo

Iban hablando de Quidditch cuando escucharon un grito chillón y unos pasos que se acercaban muy a prisa y de pronto unos brazos llenos de pulseras tenían atrapado a Draco

-AArrrggg- gritó el rubio

Los brazos lo soltaron para ponerse frente a ellos. Pansy estaba sonriente y radiante como nunca mientras les apretaba las mejillas a los dos

-Awww se ven taaaan tiernos!

-¡¡Pansy, no!! ¡¡déjame!!- trato de decir Draco mientras Harry estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar

Pansy los soltó y se volteó dándoles la espalda, sacó una cesta quien sabe de donde y comenzó a lanzar pétalos de flores mientras gritaba

-Abran paso!, aquí viene la pareja real!, la mejor de todas…mírenlos que lindos se ven!- gritaba emocionada mientras los otros dos la seguían sin saber muy bien por que lo hacían.

Alguien salido de la nada apuntó una cámara hacia ellos y tomó una foto, foto que tiempo después terminó en el anuario escolar bajo el título de "Premio a la Mejor Pareja"

Como que a la pobre de Pansy ya le tocaba un papel que no fuera de perra amargada no? Jajajajaja….

Tal vez no era lo que me imaginaba pero bueno…algunas dudas que quedan aquí se contestarán en la otra historia…una de ellas será la reacción de papi Lucius…. En algún rinconcito de mi mente está una pequeña trama para los Malfoys y Granger del pasado…a alguien le interesará? ~.~…bueno Nos vemos pronto en otra historia.

Besos

Gala


End file.
